Historia de un Imperio - Ragnarok Squad
En este artículo muestra cómo los miembros del Pelotón Ragnarok se conocen y sus primeras experiencias. __TOC__ Prólogo (Se ve a Rippers y Marc en una especie de templo. Marc estaba sujetando a Rippers mientras él cogía una especie de artefacto) -Rippers: Ven con nosotros... (El artefacto estaba en manos de Rippers. Marc lo soltó, y cuando Rippers aterrizó en el suelo este comenzó a temblar) -Marc: ¿Qué demonios? -Rippers: Yo no he sido. (Una piedra se cae del techo) -Marc: Oh, genial... -Rippers: ¡Corre como alma que se lleva el demonio! (Los dos comenzaron a correr, y salieron del templo de milagro. De repente, se pudo ver que una lanzadera dejaba a varios Precursores que comenzaron a correr tras ellos. Marc se topó con un inmenso animal, y le disparó en la cabeza con su rifle de plasma Pressien. Al caerse, apareció Jack detrás) -Jack: ¿Qué haces, bestia? ¡Era nuestro transporte! -Marc: (Mira al animal en el suelo) ''Por el Trono, genial. ¡Tengo un plan, seguidme! -Rippers: Mientras que no sea nadar... ''(Corriendo, los tres llegaron a un inmenso acantilado) -Marc: ¡Ahora, saltad! -Rippers: ¿Tú estás mal de la ca...? (Jack empuja a Rippers y los tres caen en el agua. Rippers fue recitando insultos a Jack. Se ve la silueta del UNSC Anunaki bajo el mar. Entran en una compuerta, se abre una puerta y tras ella está Jeff) -Jeff: ¿Saben lo patético que resulta que la mejor nave de la flota esté metida en un mar con el 25% de sal? ¡La sal está oxidando las junturas! -Marc: ¿Thail ha conseguido activar el nuevo juguete del Annunaki? -Jeff: No sé, comandante. He llamado a Ingeniería pero no responden. -Rippers: ¡Perfecto, ahora estamos varados en el mar! ¿Algo mejor? -Jack: Mejor que un Leviatán y dos desgarradores siguiéndonos seguro que es. (Rippers se quita el casco) -Rippers: Tienes razón. (Se ve a los tres dirigiéndose a Ingeniería, mientras Jeff les sigue) -Jeff: ¡Comandante, puede estar ocurriendo cualquier cosa allí! -Marc: No será para tanto, Jeff. Te necesito en el puente, espera a encender los motores. -Jeff: Cuando usted lo ordene. (Jeff se va corriendo al puente. Poco después llegan a Ingeniería y Marc abre la puerta. Ven a Thail haciendo lo posible por activar un artefacto) -Rippers: ¡Thail, cógelo! (Rippers le lanza el artefacto. Thail lo coge con la mano izquierda y le echa un vistazo) -Thail: Impresionante. ¿Es Precursor? -Marc: Sí, es Precursor. He pensado que tal vez te sirva. (Marc se acerca a Thail mucho más) -Marc: ¿Podrás activarlo? -Thail: (Mira a Marc) Éso intento, cariño. Pero se resiste. -Jack: ¿Y si desactivas el amortiguador de gravedad? (Thail entrecierra los ojos, pone el artefacto Precursor en una ranura y desactiva el amortiguador de gravedad) -Thail: Me lo tomaré como una burla. -Marc: (Mira a Jack, y luego vuelve a mirar a Thail. Se quita el casco) ''¿Ya está? -Thail: Supongo. -Rippers: ¿Sino? Si no va ya me encargo de lanzarlo al mar. -Jack: ¿Qué? Estaríamos tirando 3 millones de Monzos por la borda. -Rippers: Dios de mi vida... ¿¡3 milllones de Monzos!? ¿Sabes la burrada que supone éso para que luego no funcione? -Thail: Mucho dinero. -Marc: Aún no sé cómo me convenciste. -Jack: Después de ver el potencial de El Heraldo, seguro que te convenció facilmente. -Marc: ''(Se queda quieto, mira a Thail de nuevo y sonríe) No, no fue así. -Rippers: Será mejor que avises a Jeff. -Marc: Sí, sí. Éso haré. (Marc se aleja de Thail) -Marc: Jeff, ya puedes sacarnos de esta roca. -Jeff(COM): De acuerdo. Ah, por cierto... dígale a la señorita Thail que deje de modificar a su antojo el descondensador desliespacial; el otro día casi saltamos 20.000 años luz en menos de 2 segundos y éso puede probocar un paro cardíaco. -Thail: (Se ríe) Cierto, se me olvidó decirlo. (El UNSC Annunaki emerge del agua, da media vuelta y se aleja del acantilado. Pero se adentra en una tormenta en la que se chocan contra un inmenso destructor Precursor y el Annunaki debe hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en superfície) -Marc: ¡Maldita sea, Jeff! -Jeff(COM): ¡Lo siento comandante! -Rippers: ¡Joder! ¿De dónde coño te has sacado la licencia, Jeff? ¿De la feria? -Jeff(COM): Sí, estaba de oferta. 5 años de entreno, casi 20 ocasiones de morir y más de mil crisis nerviosas. -Jack: Vaya oferta... -Marc: Da igual. ¿Estamos bien todos? -Thail: (Algo aturdida) ¿Qué? -Rippers: Por el amor de Dios, a este paso cualquier día nos vamos a estrellar contra un meteorito y no lo sabremos. {La camara se funde a negro y se ve el título de la película.} Parte I: De taberna en taberna (Se podía ver a un joven Marc entrando entrando en una lanzadera llena de cadetes. Marc ya era un Spartan II, pero había sido expulsado del poryecto por indecisión. Estaba resentido, y de repente alguien se sienta a su lado) -Marc: Hola. -Rippers: Ah, hola. (Mira a Marc) Tal vez te vomite encima. -Marc: (Sonríe) Ya me apartaré. -Rippers: ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Sam. Sam Agund Rippers, o Sam-777. -Marc: Vaya, un Spartan. Marc Uchiha Shinigami, o Marc-231. ¿Eres un 6? -Rippers: Sí, aunque me arrepiento de haberme hecho voluntario... Se estaba mucho mejor en Haackunck. -Marc: ¿Qué eres? -Rippers: Médico. ¿Y tú? -Marc: Aspirante a capitán de nave. (Rippers se ríe) -Rippers: Pues nos van a dar duro en la Academia. La UNSC forma muy bien a los suyos. -Marc: Sí. ¿A dónde vamos? -Rippers: A la Academia. -Marc: Pues claro, genio. Pero digo, ¿dónde está la Academia? -Rippers: En Terra. San Francisco, creo. -Marc: Éso está muy lejos. -Rippers: Sí... muy lejos. (La cámara se funde a negro. Aparece un rétulo que dice "4 años despues". La cámara enfocaba a la barra de un bar. Se podía apreciar que Dyse T'Yue estaba alli, tomándose un café. Marc se acerca y se sienta a dos sillas de distancias de la barra) -Dyse: Un Génebrac, por favor. -Marc: Que sean dos, invito yo. (Dyse le mira) -Dyse: No, no le haga caso. -Marc: (Se ríe) No se puede ser formal. ¿Cómo te...? (Tharrus se sienta en medio de golpe) -Tharrus: Un whisky de Hydor, por favor. Hoy he sacado un 9 sobre 10 en la prueba del UNSC Clinton. -Marc: ¿Quién eres? (Tharrus le mira, con la boca abierta; apunto de decir su nombre. Luego, mira a Dyse, Dyse le sonríe y vuelve a mirar a Marc) -Tharrus: No te importa. -Marc: Oh, vaya, bien. ¿Que tal, noteimporta? (Tharrus sonríe. El barman le sirve su whisky de Hydor) -Dyse: ¿Y por qué no has sacado un 10, si llevas varios meses estudiándola? -Tharrus: Un... contratiempo. Nos destruyeron los sistemas de defensa de estribor, y debí hacer una arriesgada maniobra. Si nada falla, mañana me nombrarán capitán de un Halcyon. -Marc: ¿No... me jodas? -Tharrus: UNSC Annunaki. Una preciosidad de crucero. Lástima que sea humano... si fuese Sangheili... -Marc: (Mira la botella de whisky de Hydor de Tharrus) ¿Qué tienes contra los humanos... contra mi especie? -Tharrus: (Sonríe y hace un gesto de negación) Pienso que sois aún muy jóvenes. ¿Por qué no hicisteis como los Turanic? -Marc: No sé, no me eches a mí las culpas. (Suspira y entrecierra los ojos para ver con precisión lo que el barman tenía de bebida) Un Génebrac, de Fenris si puede ser. (Dyse le mira) -Dyse: Éso tiene un 130% de alcohol, morirías con una pequeña dosis... a no ser que seas Spartan. (Marc se queda quieto) -Marc: Soy un Spartan. Aunque dudo que sirva para mucho... -Dyse: ¿Por? -Marc: Soy incapaz de matar a un presuntamente culpable. Un kuartian. Los kuartians me caen bien, y no soy capaz de matar a uno... -Tharrus: ¿A esas ratas? -Dyse: Un poco de respeto, Tharrus. Los llevo estudiando 40 años, y no son tan malos en el fondo. -Tharrus: (Suspira) Si vieses la masacre que vi yo... hace 300 años aproximadamente, en Omega Vega. Unos terroristas kuartians, autoproclamados "La Senda de Rrannok", masacraron a 10.000 de los míos... incluída mi madre. -Marc: ¿Eres Seph? -Tharrus: Ex asesino. Fracasé en una misión... debía matar a Reensus Kennway, pero me decliné y le dejé vivir. Todo mi equipo acabó muerto. -Dyse: De todos modos, tenías tus motivos. (El barman sirve el Génebrac de Fenris a Marc, que se lo bebe de un trago) -Dyse: Vaya, ¿eres un dos? -Marc: Sí, del modelo II. Nací en el 99 del siglo pasado, en Koduvbi. -Tharrus: ¿Y tu padre era...? -Marc: Aztec-005. -Tharrus: (Acabándose su botella de un trago y exalando fuertemente) ¿Vas en serio? ¿Aztec Karnami Shinigami, el Spartan Destroller? -Marc: Sí. -Tharrus: Si eres la mitad de hombre que tu padre, sabrías que alistarte en la Academia es una de tus mejores decisiones. -Marc: De hecho, no sé ni por qué estoy aquí. Ayer le robé una Bólter a uno de seguridad, no se dio ni cuenta. (Dyse se ríe) '' -Dyse: Probablemente estaba dormido. -Marc: ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Tharrus: Bueno. Pues, ¿estás estudiando? -Marc: Mañana, si nada falla, me asignarán al UNSC Deep Beneath The Pacific, junto con mi hermano Yuno. -Dyse: Espero que os vaya bien. El Deep Beneath The Pacific es uno de los mejores Valiant de la UNSC. -Tharrus: Dyse, espero que te asignen a mi nave. -Dyse: Sí, éso espero. -Tharrus: ''(Examinando visualmente a Marc) Mi nombre es Tharrus. Tharrus Vakarian. -Marc: (Tendiéndole la mano) Marc. Marc Uchiha Shinigami. O Marc-231. ¿Y tú? -Dyse: Dyse T'Yue, más conocida como Dyse. -Marc: ¿De dónde sois los dos? -Tharrus: De Carmopel I. Hace 500 años casi. -Dyse: De Konmmelvelt, en el sistema Cygnus II-2, Zátero. -Marc: Yo del sistema Princephs Thet, Koduvbi. (La cámara se funde a negro. Aparece un rétulo que dice "Al día siguiente". Se ve a Terrus Mégnicus enfrente de una enorme sala con muchos asientos llenos de cadetes) -Terrus: Cadetes. Hermanos. Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, en la presente sala, con la intención de proporcionarles lo necesario para partir a las estrellas. Hace 4 arduos años, llegásteis a la Academia de todas partes de la galaxia. Y hoy, hoy es la culminación de vuestros esfuerzos; el producto de la condensación de la concentración que habéis dedicado durante 4 años. (Terrus recoge un pad, lo mira y lo vuelve a colocar en su sítio) -Terrus: Bien pues. Empezemos... Sam Agund Rippers, sierra-777; ha sido asignado como Médico Jefe al UNSC Annunaki.Tharrus Vakarian, ha sido asignado como Comandante del UNSC Annuanki. (La cámara enfoca a Tharrus, que se ve cómo se lleva una decepción) ''Dyse T'Yue, ha sido asignada como Investigadora Jefa del UNSC Annunaki. Jefferson Reivin, ha sido asignado como Capitán del UNSC Annunaki. ''(Tras un largo rato, Terrus llegó al UNSC Deep Beneath The Pacific) -Terrus: Marc Uchiha Shinigami, sierra-231; ha sido asignado como el Líder del Pelotón de Choque del UNSC Deep Beneath The Pacific. (Han pasado ya varias horas, y Rippers y Marc estaban reunidos; preparándose para subir a sus respectivas naves. Marc estaba pensativo, y Rippers estaba maldiciendo cada ser vivo de la galaxia) -Rippers: Eh, Marc, tengo una idea. -Marc: ¿Cuál? -Rippers: Tú sólo sígueme. (Los dos fueron a la enfermería. Marc encontraba todo extraño) -Rippers: (Cogiendo una vacuna) Da igual de lo que sea, pero te lo inyectaré. (Le inyecta la vacuna en el cuello a Marc. Luego mira la etiqueta y se ríe a carcajadas) -Rippers: Marc, creo que la he liado. -Marc: ¿Por? (Rippers le enseña la vacuna) -Marc: La madre que te parió. ¿¡Gonorrea espacial!? -Rippers: Sí. Y es vacuna fuerte, para Capellanes. Si en 4 horas no recibes tratamiento, morirás. -Marc: Joder. Bufff, me duele la cabeza... -Rippers: Son síntomas normales. Vamos, que te ayudo a moverte. (Rippers levanta a Marc) -Marc: Ojalá no te hubiera conocido... -Rippers: Oh, venga, al menos estarás conmigo y el cresta-negra. -Marc: ¿Cresta-Negra? -Rippers: El comandante del Annunaki. No me cae bien, por suerte Cristopher Reivin es el capitán. -Marc: ¡Ah! Tharrus. Tharrus me cae bien, aunque lo encuentro frío y... no sé... -Rippers: ¿Imbécil? -Marc: Tal vez. Oh, me escuece la lengua, ¿es normal? -Rippers: Dependiendo de qué uses más. (Marc lo mira con cara de no enterarse de nada, y Rippers se ríe. Llegan a la lanzadera del Annunaki) -Asistente: Marc Uchiha Shinigami, no está autorizado a subir a bordo del UNSC Annunaki. -Rippers: Mire, oiga; soy su médico de cabezera, y acaba de recibir una vacuna. Si quiere que el código del Paciente de A bordo se incumpla, explíquele al capitán Jefferson Reivin por qué el Médico Jefe del UNSC Annunaki no está a bordo. -Asistente: De acuerdo, pase. (Ya, cuando la Lanzadera despegó, Marc comenzó a sentirse mejor) -Marc: ¿De verdad ésto me matará en 4 horas si no recibo tratamiento? -Rippers: No sé. Éso decía en la etiquieta. (Rippers miró por la ventana, y pudo ver en órbita a la Tierra una enorme estación espacial en la que estaban orbitando muchas naves) -Rippers: Por Dios... Marc, mira ésto. (Marc mira por la ventana justo cuando pasan al lado del UNSC Annunaki) -Marc: Vaya... (Rippers y Marc se infiltraron en el hangar, pero Tharrus y Dyse estaban recorriendo la misma bahía de carga en la que estaban) -Rippers: Oh, por Dios. ¡El cresta-negra, escóndete! (Se escondieron tras un pilar. La cámara enfocó a Tharrus y Dyse) -Tharrus: Vaya, pensaba que Marc vendría con nosotros. Lástima que lo han destinado al UNSC Deep Beneath The Pacific. -Dyse: No me caía del todo bien. -Tharrus: A mí sí. Lo que pasa es que ve a los kuartians como inocentes, y éso no me convence. -Dyse: Mmmh... ¿dónde está Rippers, el Médico Jefe? -Tharrus: Vamos al hospital de a bordo, tal vez esté allí. (La cámara enfocó de nuevo a Rippers y Marc, que estaban en una camilla del hospital del UNSC Annunaki) -Rippers: Vale, este es el plan. Ahora vendrá un médico y te dará tratamiento contra la vacuna. ¿De acuerdo? -Marc: Comprendo. (Tharrus y Dyse entraron. Marc los vio antes que Rippers, y comenzó a hacer que le dolía muchísimo la cabeza) -Rippers: ¿Estás bien? -Marc: (Señalando discretamente a Tharrus y Dyse, que se acercaban a ver lo que ocurría; y guiñando el ojo) No... me duele mucho la cabeza... Por el Trono, siento como si me fuese a estallar. -Tharrus: ¿Médico Jefe Rippers? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Rippers: Tuve que vacunar a Marc de... de una enfermedad, pero la vacuna le ha dado efectos secundarios. -Dyse: ¿De cuál? -Rippers:'' (Pensando una enfermedad)'' Cólera. -Tharrus: Vaya, tengo entendido que los humanos la exterminásteis hace cosa de años. -Rippers: Sí, pero es que ha surgido un nuevo brote y debía asegurarme de que Marc no corriera ningún riesgo. (Tharrus se acercó a Marc más) -Marc: Ay... jamás me había... dolido tanto la cabeza... -Tharrus: ¿Seguro? -Marc: Sí... -Tharrus: Por Drinnu, tiene pinta de curarse facilmente. -Rippers: ¿Cómo, comandante? -Tharrus: (Pasándole la mano por el pelo y apretando con fuerza la cabeza de Marc) Así. -Marc: ¡Eh, no me hagas daño! -Dyse: Vaya, se ve que se le ha pasado de golpe. (Tharrus y Dyse miran a Rippers) -Rippers: Vale, no. Ha sido vacunado por error mío con la gonorrea espacial. (Tharrus abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se echó a reir) -Tharrus: Sorprendente. -Marc: Sí. Y en realidad... (Se sienta) No me dolía la cabeza... Bueno, un poco sí. Y aún me pica la lengua, mucho. -Rippers: Pero no tienes los ojos rojos ni erupciones en la piel... la etiqueta estaba mal colocada, qué susto. Parte II: Primera misión -Tharrus: Muy bien, le dire al capitán Reivin que ponga rumbo hacia el sistema Nonk'eno ya. -Rippers: Espere, ¿vamos a Lodonux? -Dyse: Sí, había una anomalía geológica en Lodonux. -Rippers: No creo que sea una anomalía, pero si el Alto Mando lo dicta así... (Los 4 van a la cabina. El capitán Jefferson Reivin estaba allí) -Jefferson: Muy bien, chicos. El viaje inaugural de esta joya no podría ser mejor: Lodonux. Sí, sé que para muchos es considerado como el contáiner de basura galáctico, pero es un espectacular campo de batalla espacial. Bien, pues; Jeff, traza el rumbo hacia Lodonux. -Tharrus: Capitán... -Jefferson: Oh, vaya. Bienvenido a la cabina, primer oficial Vakarian. Por Dios, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí, Marc? -Rippers: Le he dado una vacuna, y creo que debe quedarse aquí durante una larga temporada. -Jefferson:'' (Hace una mueca despectiva)'' Qué remedio. ¿Y qué tal, hijo? -Marc: Bien, en teoría. -Jeff: Rumbo trazado, capitán. -Jefferson: Pues, pon esta preciosidad a su máxima potencia. (Jeff tiró para adelante la palanca. Se pudo ver cómo las demás naves de la flota de Garrar Primaris saltaban al desliespacio, pero el Annunaki no lo hizo. Jeff hizo una risa sarcástica) -Jefferson: ¿Qué ocurre? -Jeff: No sé. -Jefferson: ¿No eras piloto, hijo? -Jeff: Y de los buenos, pero no sé qué ocurre. -Jefferson: ¿Le has quitado el freno de mano? (Jeff sonríe, mientras sigue explorando el panel) -Tharrus: ¿Ha descondensado el motor a la alta? -Jeff:'' (Suspira y presiona un botón)'' Ya está capitán. Volvemos a estar operativos. -Jefferson: Dale. (Jeff volvió a tirar de la palanca, y esta vez el Annunaki saltó al desliespacio) -Hader: Tiempo estimado de llegada; 3 minutos. -Jefferson: Vaya, contamos con una I.A. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Hader: Hader. "Inteligente" en Bilis Ostaorne. Tengo autorización para acceder a todos los sistemas de control de la nave. -Jeff: Sí, y éso no me gusta... -Dyse: Una I.A siempre viene bien. -Jeff: Pero no cuando tiene acceso a todo. Imagínese: tiene rampancia y no lo demuestra, y de repente le da por estrellarnos contra VY Canis Majoris. ¿A que no tiene gracia? -Hader. Las Inteligencias Artificiales de 7ima Columna podemos llegar a vivir hasta 15.000 años sin sufrir de rampancia. Así que calculo el riesgo a que entre en rampancia por debajo del cero coma cero periódico 1 por ciento. -Jeff: Sí, vale; pero sigue habiendo riesgo. -Jefferson: Déjese de tonterías, piloto. -Hader: Capitán, de las 70 naves sólo han sobrevivido 15. -Rippers: (En voz baja) Dios de mi vida... (En voz alta) ¿15 nadamas? -Hader: Afirmativo. Entre ellos, el UNSC Deep Beneath The Pacific. -Jefferson: Aunque no hubieras venido aquí, hubieses sobrevivido; Marc. -Marc: Oh... bueno, creo que va a tener que pensarse dos veces la idea de que me destinen al Pacific. (Jefferson se acarició su barbilla. Se vio cómo el UNSC Annunaki salía del desliespacio; y enfrente tenía un montón de escombros. Tras ellos, había un supercrucero Neónido) -Rippers: Por Dios, yo tenía razón... -Tharrus: ¡Capitán, nos están apuntando! -Jefferson: Bien. Démosle la bienvenida... ¡Hader, pasa a modo manual el Cañón MAC y dame el mando! (Un punto de mira apareció en pantalla) -Jeff: Capitán, si me permite; puedo hacer que esta joya baile. -Capitán: Mientras que no acabe como las demás, haga lo que vea conveniente. (El UNSC Annunaki comenzó a hacer maniobras evitando impactos. Pero varios misiles impactaron en los motores. Jefferson consiguió disparar el cañón MAC del Annunaki a la nave, pero apenas sufrió daños. Se podía ver cómo la Flota de Defensa de Lodonux se acercaba a lo lejos junto la resistencia que sobrava de las 70 naves de la UNSC que habían acudido) -Dyse: Capitán, nos están contactando. -Jefferson: Deja que hablen. (Una voz se escuchó) -Voz: Hola, humanos. Veo que a bordo tenéis a alguien importante, ¿no, Marc? -Marc: Creo que no nos conocemos de nada. -Voz: Aún no... Para negociar el alto el fuego, necesito que su capitán venga aquí. Y, también, que bajen los escudos. -Jefferson:'' (Levantándose)'' De acuerdo... Bajaremos los escudos.'' (La comunicación se cierra)'' No baje los escudos, Jeff. Tharrus y Marc, me acompañarán. -Marc: De acuerdo, capitán. (Los tres estaban cerca de los Pelican del hangar) -Jefferson: Comandante, queda ascendido a capitán. Usted, Marc, se vuelve primer oficial. -Tharrus: Siento mi ignorancia, capitán; pero la complejidad de las bromas humanas no la comprendo. -Jefferson: No es una broma, Tharrus. -Marc: Será un placer, capitán. (Jefferson les tiende la mano) -Jefferson: Hader, si me escuchas, sabotea los escudos de la nave cuando Tharrus crea conveniente. Y aunque esté a bordo, lanzadle todo lo que tengáis. -Hader(COM): ¿Con todo se refiere a...? -Jefferson: Si hace falta, las 14 ojivas nucleares SHIVA. Pero sólo si tus cálculos preveen que incluso soltándoles toda nuestra munición resistirían. -Hader(COM): He hecho cálculos mientras lo mencionaba; y creo que deberíamos disparar 10 de 14 ojivas nucleares modelo SHIVA para derrumbarlos. -Jefferson: (Se queda pensando) ''Muy bien; este es el plan: Saldré lo más rápido de allí, y cuando Hader me detecte fuera de la nave abriréis fuego con todo lo que tengáis. ¿De acuerdo? -Tharrus: ''(Mira a Marc) ''De acuerdo. -Marc: ¿Avisamos a los refuerzos de que estás allí dentro? -Jefferson: No. Da igual. ''(Jefferson se subió al Pelican, e hizo el saludo militar de la UNSC. Marc y Tharrus hizieron lo mismo) -Jefferson: Buena suerte, la necesitaréis. -Tharrus y Marc: Igualmente, Capitán. -Marc: El Emperador protege. (El Pelican parte a la nave. Tharrus y Marc vuelven a toda prisa a la cabina) -Jeff: Comandante, el capitán ha salido ya. -Marc: Lo sé. -Jeff: (Girándose) He dicho comandante. -Tharrus: Ahora, él es el comandante. Yo soy el capitán. -Jeff: (Se queda bociabierto, pensando qué decir) Ahm... de acuerdo, capitán Tharrus. (Hader se materializa en el holopedestal) -Hader: He localizado muchos miembros potenciales para el puesto de Ingeniero Jefe mientras volvíais, capitán y comandante. Para uno de ellos, tendremos que esperar cerca de entre 5 y 7 años. -Tharrus: Luego lo hablamos. (Tharrus hace un bufido y se sienta en el asiento del capitán. Marc se le acerca) Comandante Marc, ¿estás entrenado para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? -Marc: Sí, capitán. -Rippers: (Acercándose a Marc) ''Yo también, capitán. -Tharrus: Muy bien. Dyse, llama a Jack, el líder del pelotón de choque. -Dyse: Ya viene. ''(Jack entra corriendo en la cabina) -Jack: ¿Para qué me quería, comandante? -Tharrus: Ahora, capitán. -Jack: Lo que sea. -Tharrus: Vosotros tres abordaréis la nave Neónido y sacaréis al Capitán de allí. Hader os teleportará. -Marc: Capitán, está incumpliendo órdenes de Jefferson. -Tharrus: (Mirándole a los ojos y hablando muy directamente) Soy consciente. Tengo un plan mejor que el suyo, sólo debe colaborar el destino. (Tras unos momentos, los tres estaban ya listos. Marc se había puesto su armadura MJOLNIR Mark V mejorada de color amarillo, Rippers su Nanotraje y Jack su Armadura ZARON) -Marc: Capitán, aquí Marc. Estamos preparados. -Tharrus(COM): De acuerdo. Hader, telepórtalos ya. -Hader: Cuando Jeff calcule la zona de salida. -Jeff(COM): Vale, si la nave está construida con sentido común... os debería llevar a la bahía. Y no debería haber nadie. -Tharrus(COM): Dale ya. -Jeff(COM): Hader, haz los honores. (Los tres se teleportaron dentro del supercrucero Neónido. Da la casualidad que las naves Neónido van en contra del sentido común, y la cabina está en la parte de atrás de la nave; justo donde los tres se habían teleportado) -Jeff(COM): ¿No hay nadie? -Marc: (Disparando con su rifle de batalla) ''Negativo... sólo el capitán y la mitad de la tripulación. -Hader(COM): Claro, es que las naves Neónido son extrañas en cuanto a diseño. Su cabina está incrustada en la nave, cerca de la sala de motores y de ingeniería. -Rippers: ''(Con un tono sarcástico) ¡No me había dado cuenta! (Marc guarda su rifle de batalla, desenfunda su Katana y se dirige corriendo a por el capitán de la nave; que estaba a punto de decapitar a Jefferson. En un rápido movimiento, Marc atraviesa con su Katana el cráneo del capitán de la nave, salvando a Jefferson) -Marc: ¡El capitán está a salvo! -Jefferson: Han desobedecido mis órdenes. -Jack: Pero le hemos salvado, capitán. -Jefferson: Lo sé, y os lo agradezco. La próxima vez... decapítalo. (Marc hace un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza) -Jefferson: Creo que debemos autodestruir la nave. -Rippers: Dejádmelo a mí. -Marc: ¿Sabes manejarte con la tecnología Neónido? -Rippers: Por el amor de Dios, los Neónido son los más avanzados en medicina y tuve que estudiarme su tecnología al completo. Sé lo que hago. -Marc: Si tú lo dices... -Jack: Capitán, nosotros nos vamos. (Jefferson mira a Jack y luego a Marc) -Jefferson: Sí, hijo. Marc, vámonos. Rippers, hazlo lo más rápido posible. -Marc: No, señor. (Aparta a Rippers, este se queja) Sé los códigos de autodestrucción. -Rippers: Oh, genial. Pues ponlos, genio. -Jefferson: ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte para salvarnos? -Marc: (Se quita el casco) No, señor. (Le mira a los ojos) ''Puedo salir de aquí. -Jefferson: ''(Mira al suelo un momento) Mucha suerte, Marc. (Jack, Jefferson y Rippers se teleportaron al Annunaki. Marc introdujo un código en Neovlian, el idioma de los Neónido, y una alarma comenzó a sonar) -Marc: (Se pone el casco) Allá vamos. ¡Hader, telepórtame! -Hader(COM): Entendido, comandante. (Marc aparece en la sala de teleportación del Annunaki. Tharrus, Rippers y Jefferson estaban allí pendientes de si Marc salía) -Rippers: La nave acaba de explotar. -Tharrus: Increíble, comandante. Capitán, ahora... -Jefferson: Siempre quise ser almirante, y tengo la información de los Neónido que hace falta para serlo. Ahora, tú serás el capitán del Annunaki. (Tharrus mira al suelo y se cruza de brazos) -Tharrus: De... de acuerdo, señor. -Marc: Yo... puedo ayudarle, señor. -Jefferson: ¿Sí? Perfecto. Le comentaré al Almirante Hackett que no cambie tu posición y que te mantenga aquí... si el capitán desea. -Tharrus: Sí, señor. -Jefferson: De acuerdo pues. (Aparece un rétulo que dice "Varios meses después". La cámara enfoca a Tharrus y Marc, que estaban discutiendo con Hader sobre el puesto de Ingeniero Jefe) -Tharrus: No. Es una kuartiana, y es joven. -Hader: Éso no conlleva ningún impedimento, capitán. -Marc: Hader tiene razón, Tharrus. Admítelo, debes dejar de odiar a los kuartians por algo que ocurrió hace 3 siglos. -Tharrus: No pude hacer nada para salvarlos, y cogí mucho odio a los kuartians. -Marc: ¿Todo por que una panda de psicópatas armados, que a lo mejor no eran nada comparado con la armada kuartian, mató a tu madre? ¡Por favor, ése comportamiento es de niños! -Tharrus: Marc, compréndeme. Comprende mi odio hacia los kuartians. -Marc: Lo comprendo, pero lo veo extraño... ¡innecesario! ¡de estúpidos, incluso! -Hader: Capitán, por favor, haga caso al comandante Marc. Los kuartians destacan por socializar muy bien con las demás especies y por conservar la cordura. La Senda de Rrannok era un grupo terrorista independiente de las leyes impuestas por la Flota Viajera de no más de 100 miembros. -Tharrus: ¿Desde cuándo una I.A puede pedir favores? -Marc: Hader en Bilis Ostaorne significa Inteligente. -Tharrus: Cierto... -Hader: Capitán, me llegan transmisiones del Alto Mando. -Tharrus: (Suspira) Ponlas en pantalla. (El Almirante Hackett aparece holorepresentado) -Hackett: ¿UNSC Annunaki? -Tharrus: Sí, Almirante. -Hackett: El Almirante Jefferson me ha contado lo ocurrido. Acaba de ser ascendido a Almirante gracias a ustedes, y os lo agradece mucho. Pero... Capitán... -Tharrus: Tharrus Vakarian. O, simplemente, Tharrus. -Hackett: Capitán Tharrus, no les he llamado para eso precisamente. Quiero que se acercen a Lambda Serpentis y exploren, y; si es necesario, que espero por Dios que no lo sea, apoyen a la flota de Lambda Serpentis a repeler una invasión Covenant. -Marc: Con el debido respeto, almirante. Pero, ¿el Covenant atacando un sistema tan bien defendido? Los Precursores lo intentaron 15 veces, y todas ellas fallaron. No creo que el Covenant suponga una amenaza real. -Hackett: Pero los tres conocemos lo fanáticos que son los del Covenant. -Marc: (Hace un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza) Siento haberle interrumpido, almirante. -Hackett: La Flota Viajera se encuentra por allí. Hader me ha comunicado que ha localizado una futura candidata a Ingeniera Jefe. -Tharrus: ¿Ingeniera? ¿Encima es una kuartiana? (Con un tono sarcástico) ''Perfecto... -Hackett: Es joven, tendrá entre 13 y 15 años terranos. Pero es muy inteligente, y; comparando ambos expedientes... se va a sorprender, comandante Marc. Os complementaríais tanto profesionalmente como personalmente. -Marc: Permiso para hablar con franqueza, señor. -Hackett: Permiso concedido. -Marc: ¿Está diciendo que... que me complemento con una kuartiana que ni siquiera sabe cómo funciona el desliespacio? -Hader: Con el debido respeto, comandante. Pero las pruebas indican que su coeficiente intelectual es superior al 160. -Marc: Por el Trono, el mío es de 150... -Tharrus: ''(Se ríe) Hasta una chica joven es más inteligente que tú. -Marc: (Hablando lentamente) No me obligues, Tharrus... -Hackett: Entiendo su preocupación, comandante. Pero los informes lo indican así. -Hackett: Ahora, por el amor de Dios; pongan rumbo a Lambda Serpentis con el segmento 3 de la flota de Garrar Primaris. Ustedes encabezarán la expedición. (Tharrus y Marc hacen un saludo militar) -Tharrus y Marc: Sí, señor. Parte III: Muy joven (Tharrus estaba sentado en el asiento de capitan. Marc y Dyse estaban uno a cada lado) -Jeff: Capitán, llegan transmisiones de Serpentis IV. -Tharrus: ¿Qué dicen? -Hader: Se ha detectado un inmenso cuerpo estelar no-identificado de 20.000 kilómetros de largo orbitando al planeta. Está metido en un escudo desliespacial. -Marc: ¿Seguro? -Tharrus: ¿Hay imágenes? -Jeff: Afirmativo, capitán. -Tharrus: Ponlas en pantalla. (El Heraldo aparece en pantalla. Estaba rodeado por un escudo iónico-ciclónico de los Seph) -Hader: El objeto emite una especie de código encriptado. Estoy trabajando para desencriptarlo. -Tharrus: Muy bien, Hader. (Una serie de estática inunda el comunicador del Annunaki) -Rael'Nroman: ¡Aquí Consejo del Almirantazgo a naves de la UNSC! ¿Me reciben? -Tharrus: (Suspirando) Alto y claro, Consejo. -Rael'Nroman: Kehlia... Necesitamos que nos den apoyo lo más rápido posible. -Tharrus: (Con un tono cortante, agresivo) Deme motivos. (Dyse mira a Tharrus, preocupándose) -Rael'Nroman: Con el debido respeto, los Pressien nos están atacando. -Tharrus: Éso les pasa por haberse acercado tanto al Velo Interno. -Dyse: ¡Tharrus! -Rael'Nroman: Necesito que sus naves permitan que la munición desde la Flotilla de Obra llegen a la Flotilla Armada para que ellos hagan el resto. No es mucho. -Marc: Tharrus, deja de lado tu rencor hacia los kuartians; ¡de verdad! -Tharrus:'' (Mirando a un reposabrazos de su asiento)'' Me lo pensaré. Cambio y corto. (Tharrus se levanta) -Marc: (Agresivo) ¿Pero tú estás mal o qué ocurre? ¿¡Vas a dejar que una especie se extinga sólo por que no te caen bien!? -Tharrus: Modera el tono, comandante. -Marc: Lo moderaré cuando dejes de lado tu... estúpido odio hacia los kuartians. (Tharrus le mira a los ojos. Se le acerca, con la intención de intimidarle) -Tharrus: Tú no eres quien para ordenarme ir al combate para apoyar a los kuartians. (Señala la imagen de El Heraldo) ''Ésa cosa es mucho más importante. ''(Dyse se le acerca. Intenta separar a Tharrus de Marc, pero Tharrus le empuja) -Tharrus: (Empujando a Marc) ''¿No vas a decir nada? -Marc: ''(Girándose y dirigiéndose hacia Jeff) Sí. Jeff, pon rumbo a la Flota Viajera. -Jeff: A mí no me metan en esto, de verdad. No... no me gusta la idea de discutir. -Marc: Es una orden, piloto... -Tharrus: No le haga caso, Jeff. (Marc se acerca más a Tharrus, y le golpea con el dedo índice) -Marc: Muy bien (Cierra los puños con fuerza), pasarás a la historia como el peor capitán que jamás haya existido por dejar que una especie en peligro de extinción se extinga. -Tharrus:'' (Cogiendo a Marc del cuello) Otra insolencia más... y te expulso de la nave sin traje presurizado. -Rippers: (Acercandose e intentando separar a los dos)'' ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Tranquilidad! -Dyse: ¡Tharrus, tú no eres así! -Tharrus: (Mira a Dyse) No os metáis en este asunto. -Jeff: Uy, uy, uy, uy... la leche... -Hader: (Su holograma se vuelve rojo brillante) Código de Honor de la Flota de la UNSC. Apartado 5, segmento 143. Código de ayuda 757.123, cualquier amenaza a cualquier especie en la que la UNSC pueda intervenir salvando a la especie amenazada, debe realizarse. Sin excepciones, Capitán. -Tharrus: Lo que faltaba... (Suelta a Marc y se va al asiento del Capitán) Por Drinnu... ¡Poned rumbo de una maldita vez a la maldita Flota Viajera! -Jeff: Sí... Capitán. (Dyse se le acerca, y le mira decepcionada. Marc se toca el cuello para revisarlo) -Rippers: Un poco más de presión y te mata. -Marc: Lo sé... -Tharrus: ¡Ése era mi objetivo, matarlo! Pero no pude. (Marc se acerca a Tharrus) -Marc: Respecto... a lo de los Kuartians: has hecho una buena elección. -Tharrus: No me incordie, comandante. (Rippers se acerca a Marc y le da unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo. Marc le mira, y Rippers hace un gesto de negación acompañado de una mueca despectiva) -Rippers: Déjalo, tío. No conseguirás nada. -Hader: La futura Ingeniera Jefe está en una corbeta pesada experimental apodada "Neema", "Voluntad" en Keeliash. -Dyse: Tharrus... ¿quieres...? -Tharrus: No. No iré. Esa kuartiana no es asunto mío. -Dyse: Pues... Marc, decide quién va. -Marc: ¿Sabes Keeliash? ¿Alguien de aquí sabe Keeliash? Lo digo por que yo sólo se algunas palabras... Como, por ejemplo: Kehlia, da'sh, te'th, ma'besh... (Dyse le mira) Ssi'ck... (Dyse ríe). -Dyse: Yo. Sé Keeliash. -Marc: Muy bien. Pues, Dyse y Sam; preparaos para ir a la Neema. (Se pudo ver a los tres en la sala de teleportación. Todos estaban armados y preparados) -Marc: Muy bien, Jeff. Llévanos a la Neema. -Jeff(COM): Vale, punto de destino fijado. Allá va, comandante. (Los tres aparecieron en la bahía de carga. Pudieron ver que un kuartian que se dirigía a ellos era agujereado por los disparos de plasma de un Pressien. Poco después, ya habían despejado la bahía de carga. La cámara enfocó a Tharrus en el puente, que se había llevado la mano izquierda a la cabeza) -Tharrus: (Con un tono resentido) Veo que hay varias lanzaderas Pressien intentando abordar la Neema. ¿Podemos hacer algo? -Jeff: ¿Un tres en raya? (Tharrus le mira, sonríe y hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. El Annunaki arroyó a las tres lanzaderas Pressien que estaban cargadas de soldados y ayudaron al UNSC Dunkleosteus a liberar un crucero pesado kuartian) -Cristopher Thein(COM): Aquí Cristopher Thein, capitán del Dunkleosteus. ¿Me recibe? -Tharrus: Sí, Thein. Le recibo. -Cristopher Thein(COM): Gracias por la ayuda, pero será mejor que vuelvan para apoyar a la Neema. -Tharrus: De acuerdo. Buena suerte. -Gabriel Heigh(COM): Al habla Gabriel Heigh, capitán del UNSC Battery Park. ¿Alguien puede echarnos una mano para defender la Rayya? -Jacob Keyes(COM): Aquí UNSC Pillar of Autumn, recibirán nuestro apoyo. (La cámara enfocaba de nuevo a Marc, Dyse y Rippers) -Rippers: ¿Cómo diantres se llama la kuartiana? -Hader(COM): Según los datos, su nombre es Thail'Nroman vas Neema. -Dyse: Bueno, al menos sabemos que no ha iniciado el peregrinaje. -Marc: ¿De qué hablas? Lo siento, pero no conozco muy bien a los kuartians. -Rippers: ¿Y aun así te caen bien? Por Dios... -Dyse: El Peregrinaje es un rito de los kuartians que consiste en, cuando se llega a una cierta edad, abandonar la nave en la que naciste para buscar un objeto de valor que sea muy útil para la Flota Viajera. Es complicado, yo estuve con un kuartian durante su peregrinaje. -Rippers: Vaya... -Tharrus(COM): ¿Qué tal todo, comandante? -Marc: Nada mal, tenemos varios Pressien entrando por las 5 puertas del hangar y no sabemos dónde está la kuartiana. -Hader(COM): He puesto un punto de localización en vuestros HUD. -Rippers: Ah, sí, ya lo veo. ¿A 30 metros nadamás? -Tharrus(COM): La batalla está animada. -Marc: (Cubriéndose) ''¡Lo intuyo! -Tharrus(COM): El Autumn se ha cargado él solo a 15 fragatas Pressien. -Marc: ¿Le has dicho al Consejo que te has puesto de humor y has decidido ayudarles? Bueno... ''(Pasa de su cobertura a una puerta. Rippers y Dyse hacen lo mismo) ''intuyo que lo saben ya. -Tharrus(COM): Sí. Bueno, cierro el canal de comunicación... Suerte. ''(Los tres avanzaron y llegaron a un pasadizo largo. Marc ordenó a Rippers y Dyse esconderse ya que el punto de encuentro del HUD indicaba que estaba al final del pasadizo, y que estaba siendo acorralada por dos Pressien. Marc fue corriendo y decapitó al primero, luego partió en dos al segundo. Guardó su katana y ayudó a Thail a levantarse) -Dyse: ¿Es ella? -Marc:'' (Quitándose el casco) No sé. Sam, cubre esa posición. -Rippers: De acuerdo. ''(Marc se agachó para estar a la altura de Thail, que medía poco más de 1,70) -Thail: Gra... Gracias. -Marc: ¿Hablas nuestro idioma? -Thail: Más o menos. -Rippers: (Abriendo fuego) ¡Qué bien, perfecto! Venga. -Marc: (Señalando con la mano izquierda abierta a Rippers y mirándole) Silencio, Sam. ¿Conoces a Thail'Nroman vas Neema? -Thail: (Apoyando su mano en la pared para estabilizarse, ya que la nave se estaba tambaleando y el generador de gravedad fallaba) Yo. Yo soy ella. -Dyse: Muy bien... (Se guarda el subfusil) ''¿Cuántos años tienes? -Thail: Ehm... si no me equivoco, 13 años terranos camino de 14. -Marc: ''(Sonríe) ¿Sabes apuntar? -Thail: Sí, pero no tengo ningún arma. (Marc le da su Magnum M6H con mango de oro) -Marc: Cuídala, es un regalo de mis padres. (Se pone el casco y coloca los dedos de Thail en la posición correcta para disparar la pistola) Está hecha para seres de 5 dedos, espero que no te incomode. -Thail: Gracias. (Los 4 van avanzando hasta una puerta que daba a un enorme pasadizo) -Marc: ¿Y tus padres? -Thail: Kehlia... ojalá lo supiese. -Marc: Oh... lo siento. -Thail: No, no están muertos. Simplemente me dejaron abandonada allí cuando perfectamente podrían haberme salvado. -Rippers: (Abriendo fuego y lanzando una granada) En otras palabras, tardamos un poco más y te encontramos muerta. -Thail: Supongo. (Avanzaron hasta una zona donde había tres pasadizos) -Marc: ¿Y ahora por dónde? -Thail: Dependiendo de a dónde vayamos. -Dyse: Verás... Thail, eres una de las kuartianas más inteligentes, y te necesitamos para nuestra tripulación. Supongo que, como tus padres te han dejado... "abandonada", podrás decidir si unirte a nosotros o no. -Thail: Pero... soy bastante joven, ¿no? -Rippers: Si, y yo no tengo ganas de hacer de canguro. -Marc: (Suspira) Vale, me encargaré yo mismo de cuidarte si hace falta. -Thail: Bueno, aunque me encantaría ver vuestra nave. -Marc: Un crucero ligero clase Halcyon de la UNSC. Nada del otro mundo, pero bastante rápido y elegante. -Thail: Debe ser enorme... -Dyse: 1 kilómetro y 100 metros de longitud. -Marc: Y muchos, muchísimos pasadizos... es un laberinto. -Thail: ¿1 kilómetro? ¿de verdad? ¿Y decis que queréis que me una? -Rippers: Como Ingeniera Jefe. -Thail: Dhan... vaya, no sé qué decir. (Thail avanza por uno de los tres pasadizos) -Thail: Seguidme. -Dyse: De acuerdo. (Llegan a una zona donde no hay enemigos) -Marc: Entonces, ¿quieres ver nuestra nave? -Thail: Si. Ya decidiré si unirme... no... no me uniré creo, ya que soy muy joven. -Rippers: Por Dios, si tu coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que el de este cateto (Da un golpe en la espalda a Marc). -Marc: Te pegaría y te mataría, Sam; pero delante de Thail no. -Rippers. Je, éso ya lo veremos. -Marc: Jeff, telepórtanos ya. -Jeff(COM): ¿Tenéis a la chica? -Marc: Afirmativo. (Los 4 se teleportaron al Annunaki. Thail se quedó estupefacta, pues nunca antes había visto un sistema de teleportación) -Thail: Kehlia, ¿estamos ya? -Marc: Sí. -Thail: Ni me había dado cuenta. Es increíble vuestra nave. Es... ¿cómo se llama? -Dyse: UNSC Annuanki. -Hader: (Se proyecta en el holopedestal) "Annunaki", "Los que vinieron del cielo" en sumerio, un viejo y olvidado dialecto de Terra. -Thail: ¡Oh, una I.A! ¿Cómo te llamas? -Hader: Mi nombre es Hader, "Inteligente" en Bilis Ostaorne, el idioma oficial del Imperio de 7ima Columna. Tú debes ser Thail'Nroman vas Neema, ¿cierto? -Thail: Sí. -Hader: Tu perfil de datos dice que tu coeficiente intelectual es de 164, y que eres de las kuartianas más inteligentes de la Flota Viajera. -Thail: En teoría. -Hader: Bueno, la teoría lo demuestra talcuál. -Marc: Hader, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -Hader: Nada, comandante. Simplemente estaba siguiendo el apartado 3, segmento 14, código de ayuda 131.398: Todo nuevo tripulante debe ser recibido lo mejor posible y orientado en su nuevo oficio de una manera clara y precisa. ¿Quiere que le holorepresente el código? -Marc:'' (Negando con la cabeza) No, da igual. Thail, bienvenida al UNSC Annunaki. ''(La cámara se funde a negro. Se va a Marc y a Thail en la cabina. Thail se estaba sorprendiendo con la cantidad de información que fluía por las pantallas del puente) -Tharrus: ¿Es ella la kuartiana? -Marc: Sí, Tharrus. -Tharrus: Mmmh... un poco joven, ¿no crees? Si ni siquiera a empezado el Peregrinaje. -Thail: (Se acerca al asiento del capitán) Sí, no he comenzado el Peregrinaje aún. -Marc: (Se cruza de brazos) ¿En qué consiste exactamente? -Thail: Nos alejamos de los nuestros durante un tiempo hasta que descubramos algo de importancia... o hasta que encontremos un lugar mejor que la Flota Viajera. -Marc: ¿Algo de valor para la Flota? (Mira a Tharrus) ¿Como... más tecnología? -Thail: Sí, por ejemplo. (Tharrus se levanta, y se acerca a Jeff) -Tharrus: Jeff. -Jeff: ¿Sí, capitán? -Tharrus: ¿Queda alguna nave Pressien? -Jeff: Creo que no. Sí, no queda ninguna. -Tharrus: Vale... quiero que pongas rumbo a Sagitta VI. -Jeff: De acuerdo. (Tharrus vuelve a acercarse al asiento, pero no se sienta. Le tiende la mano a Thail) -Tharrus: Bienvenida a bordo, Thail. Soy Tharrus Vakarian, capitán del UNSC Annunaki. Me puedes llamar Tharrus, pese que sea capitán. -Marc: (Se apoya sobre Tharrus) No se quedará mucho tiempo, ¿no? -Thail: No. Me gustaría ver la nave, y ya volvería a la Neema... (Hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza) ''Kehlia, mi padre me mataría si supiese que me he subido a bordo de una nave de la UNSC. Odia a los humanos. -Marc: ¿Y tú? -Thail: También. -Marc: ''(Suspira y cierra los ojos) Por el Trono, toda la galaxia odia a los humanos. -Thail: Pero sé que no todos los humanos sois iguales. Hay algunos más... ¿buenos, sería la palabra? -Marc: ¿Más respetuosos? -Tharrus: No creo que sea la palabra. Y, Marc, deja de apoyarte en mí. -Marc: (Se separa de Tharrus) ''Lo siento. -Thail: Creo que sí, esa es la palabra. Y tú eres uno de ellos, por lo que veo. -Marc: No sabría qué decirte... ''(Mira a Tharrus). -Tharrus: La culpa fue mía, Marc. Tenías razón, y siento haberte cogido del cuello. -Marc: Lo peor es que agarras con fuerza. -Thail: ¿Os... habéis discutido? -Tharrus: Sobre si salvábamos a la Flota Viajera o la dejábamos hundirse. -Marc: Hize lo posible para que Tharrus, a parte de que no me matase, pusiese rumbo a la Flota Viajera. (La pantalla se funde a negro) Parte IV: Mercenarios, la Ciudadela, y algo más (Aparece un rétulo que dice "7 años después" y se ve a Tharrus y Marc hablando) -Tharrus: Eh, Marc; ¿te has enterado de lo de los mercenarios? -Marc: Sí, los Ala Sangrienta... les tengo un odio. Han cogido un rehén en la Ciudadela. -Tharrus: (Mira a Marc a los ojos) ¿Una kuartiana? (Marc se queda pensando un momento, luego abre más los ojos y se dirige a Jeff) -Marc: ¡Jeff, pon rumbo a la Ciudadela con lo que sea! -Jeff: Sí, comandante. -Tharrus: ¿Qué insinuas? -Marc: ¿Te acuerdas de Thail, la joven kuartiana? -Tharrus: (Se queda quieto) No me jodas. ¡Al espacio Tekon, ya! -Hader: Con el debido respeto, capitán. Pese que el motor de curbatura Tekon vaya un 5.000% mejor que el desliespacial, es un prototipo y pu... -Tharrus: ¡Es una orden! (El UNSC Annunaki se alejó de la órbita de Plutón, en el Sistema Solar, y desapareció de repente. La cámara enfocó a la Ciudadela) -Control: Nave no identificada aproximándose. Identifíquense. -Tharrus: Aquí Tharrus Vakarian, capitán del UNSC Annunaki. Tenemos permiso especial para aterrizar dondesea que el grupo mercenario Ala Sangrienta esté; y como bien sabe, está en la Ciudadela. -Control: Afirmativo, UNSC Annunaki. Supongo que van en busca de la rehén que ha sido capturada, ¿no? Se ve que sabe mucho, ya que la están defendiendo mejor que a su propio líder. -Tharrus: Podremos nosotros. -Control: Diríganse al hangar del distrito Re'shel, que está justo al lado de donde los Ala Sangrienta están. (El Annunaki aterriza. Tharrus y Marc salen lo más rápido posible de allí) -Marc: ¡Hader! ¿Dónde están los mercenarios? -Hader(COM): Punto de encuentro marcado. No tienen ninguna cámara de seguridad ni nada por el estilo, así que infiltrarse será sencillo. -Tharrus: Muy bien. Vamos a enseñarles a esos mercenarios los problemas en los que se han metido. -Marc: ¡Deprisa, si tardamos mucho puede que sea ya demasiado tarde! (Los dos comenzaron a correr. La cámara enfocó el interior del casco de Marc, a su visor. El punto de encuentro estaba a 500 metros, y debían sortear varias barreras de seguridad compuestas por vigilantes. Ya habían llegado a la zona donde el líder mercenario estaba; se cubrieron en unas paredes y escucharon la conversación antes de entrar a tiros) -Líder: Vaya, no sabía que las kuartianas supiesen defenderse. -Thail: ¡Déjame irme! -Líder: No..., antes debes darnos información. Y cuando lo hagas... (Saca su pistola Bólter) ''tal vez me piense si dejarte vivir. ''(La cámara enfocó a Marc y Tharrus) -Tharrus: Va a matarla... -Marc: No si entramos a tiempo. (La cámara volvió a enfocar al líder y a Thail. El líder mercenario le acarició el brazo izquierdo a Thail, y ella le golpeó en la cara con la mano derecha) -Marc: Cuando yo lo diga. -Tharrus: De acuerdo. -Marc: (Saliendo de su cobertura y disparando en la cabeza al mercenario) ''¡Ya! ''(Thail desenfundó la pistola Magnum que Marc le dio de joven y agujereó a varios mercenarios. Marc descendió las escaleras mientras Tharrus, con el francotirador, disparaba a algunos) -Marc: (Se incorpora y se lanza, tapando una salva de disparos del rifle de asalto que podrían haber matado a Thail y que a él simplemente le dañaron los escudos) ¡Cúbrete! -Thail: ¿Dónde? -Marc: ¡Detrás mío! (Thail utilizó a Marc como cobertura mientras él disparaba a todos los mercenarios que quedaban en pie junto a Tharrus, que descendió las escaleras también. Thail se levantó junto con Marc) -Marc: ¿Estás bien? -Thail: Kehlia... ¿Eres tú de nuevo? -Marc: Sí, soy yo de nuevo. (Marc recarga y guarda su rifle de batalla. Luego se quita el casco) -Thail: Aún tengo tu pistola. -Marc: (Sonríe) Me alegro. ¿Ya has iniciado el peregrinaje? -Thail: Hace un año, con 19 años. -Tharrus: Éso es un año más joven de lo normal. -Thail: Bien, ¿ahora podré subirme a vuestra nave? -Marc: Te estábamos esperando. Hemos contratado durante estos 7 años a un montón de Ingenieros para que hagan de Ingeniero Jefe, pero ninguno lo ha hecho bien. -Thail: Lo haré lo mejor posible. -Marc: Confío en tí. (Los tres avanzan. Suben las escaleras y se dirigen al Annunaki) -Thail: ¿Es la misma nave? -Tharrus: Sí. -Thail: (Coje del brazo derecho a Marc) ¿Y eres el capitán? -Marc: (Se ríe) Ojalá. -Tharrus: Lo soy yo. Aunque perfectamente le podría dejar el cargo a Marc. -Thail: Oh, bueno... -Marc: ¿Y por qué no me lo das ya? -Tharrus: Cuando estemos a bordo digo mi veredicto. -Thail: Entonces, os he de llamar Capitán y Comandante. ¿No? -Marc: No, no hace falta. Llámanos por nuestro nombre; al menos a mí. -Tharrus: Sí. A él Marc, y a mí Tharrus. -Thail: Me acuerdo de vuestros nombres aún. -Marc: Bien, a parte de ser más inteligente que yo tienes una memoria mucho mejor. Y... Thail, ¿qué haces cogiéndome del brazo? -Thail: (Soltando a Marc) Lo... lo siento, ha sido un instinto. -Marc: Tranquila, no me molesta. (Los tres llegaron ya al UNSC Annunaki) -Tharrus: Y, hasta que tengamos un nuevo camarote para tí, ¿dónde dormirás? -Marc: (Suspira) Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo. -Thail: ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo? -Marc: Sí. Pero no te acostumbres. -Thail: (Observando los pasadizos del UNSC Annunaki) ¿Qué curioso, no? Los Pressien atacan la Flota Viajera, y la UNSC interviene salvando a la Neema. A bordo, un soldado humano Spartan y un asesino Seph salvan a una kuartiana de 13 años terranos de la muerte. ¡Sorpresa! 7 años después aproximadamente, los mismos soldados vuelven a salvar a la misma kuartiana de la muerte, otra vez. Por éso estoy con vosotros. -Marc: El mundo es un pañuelo, Thail. -Thail: ¿Qué? No comprendo esa frase. -Tharrus: Quiere decir que, por muy grande que sea la Existencia, dos seres vivos pueden reencontrarse de cualquier manera y en cualquier situación. ¿No? -Marc: Exacto. -Thail: Yo... es que... bueno, odiaba a los humanos por que la inmensa mayoría sólo saben pensar para sí mismo, pero; Marc, tú eres una excepción. -Marc: Éso parece. (Tharrus se ríe. Los tres van a la cabina) -Jeff: Capitán en el puente. -Tharrus: Éso puede cambiar. -Jeff: (Girando su silla) ''¿Quiere decir que asciende al comandante a Capitán? -Marc: Veo que te lo has pensado. -Tharrus: Yo no sirvo para comandar una nave. ''(Dyse se acerca a Tharrus) -Dyse: No digas éso... -Tharrus: Va en serio. Marc, ahora eres Capitán del UNSC Annunaki. -Marc: ¿Sí? (Se sienta en el asiento de capitán) Oh, vaya, no me lo imaginaba tan cómodo. (Jeff y Tharrus se ríen) -Dyse: Espero que lo hagas igual de bien. -Marc: Sí, éso espero. -Tharrus: ¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes seran tu primer y segundo Oficial? -Marc: Empezemos por lo sencillo. Thail, ahora iremos tú y yo a la sala de Ingeniería y te enseñaré más o menos dónde está cada cosa, por que serás Ingeniera Jefe. Tharrus, tú serás mi comandante, el primer oficial... -Dyse: ¿Y el segundo? -Marc: De momento creo que no necesitamos. -Thail: Siempre se necesita un segundo oficial, Marc. A mí me encantaría, pero... con Ingeniera Jefe me contento. -Marc: Hasta que no me demuestres que vale la pena darte el rango de Segunda Oficial, lo será Dyse. -Dyse: De acuerdo. -Tharrus: ¿Cuál es nuestro destino, capitán? -Marc: No, capitán no; Marc. Ya conocéis mi política, respeto mutuo y hablar de tú a tú. Bueno... nuestro primer destino... -Hader: Capitán, o; mejor dicho y haciendo caso a tu política; Marc, creo que es conveniente ir a repostar en Beta Doradus III. -Marc: Pon rumbo. (Se levanta) ''Bien, ponéos en posición. Thail, ven conmigo. -Thail: Vale. ''(Thail y Marc fueron a la sala de Ingeniería. Rippers estaba allí, ayudando con lo que sabía) -Rippers: Eh, tú, ¿qué freqüencia Tekon es necesaria para...? -Marc: Sam, ¿qué haces aquí? -Rippers: Oh, vaya. (Se gira y ve a Thail) Ésto... ¿Quién es... ella? -Marc: (Suspira) ''Sam, Thail. Thail, Sam. Ahora, ya os conocéis. Es tu relevo. -Rippers: ¿E... Es Thail, la que salvamos en la Neema hace 7 años? -Thail: ''(Hablando orgullosamente) ''Sí. -Rippers: Por Dios, sí que has crecido en 7 años. De 1,73 a 2,03 metros. Es un buen salto. -Thail: ''(Se ríe) Ahora sí que me puedo encargar del motor y todo lo demás. -Rippers: Muy bien. (Se cruza de brazos) ''Pero una advertencia: Yo no curaré tus heridas. -Thail: ¿Por? -Rippers: ¿Sabes lo amargante que es que estés curando a un kuartian por una herida de bala, y se muera por intoxicación ambiental cuando faltaba poco para curarlo definitivamente? He tenido muchas experiencias como médico de batalla y médico civil, y... ''(Se ríe) Lo más divertido fue practicarle la cesaria a una Waoy. (Marc se sorprende) -Marc: ¿Cómo? -Rippers: Octillizos. No veas cómo muerden esos cabroncetes. Por suerte, salí de allí sano y salvo. (Thail se ríe) -Rippers: Así que, evita que te disparen. -Marc: Me encargo de cuidarla. -Rippers: ¿Sí? Oh, genial; menos trabajo para mí. (Se acerca a la puerta de Ingeniería) ''Thail, esta preciosidad es toda tuya a partir de ahora ''(Señala al motor de antimateria). -Thail: De acuerdo, la ciudaré. -Marc: Bueno. Este motor es de antimateria. -Thail: ¿Cuánta antimateria tiene? -Marc: Creo que 50 gramos. Es mucha, y tan cara que la UNSC entró en crisis tras crear el motor. (Se ríe) ''Y aún siguen en crisis. -Thail: Wow, vaya. Así que si cometo un error... -Marc: Es muy probable que todo a 20 años luz de distancia se desintegre. -Thail: Kehlia, es mucho. -Marc: Peor aún si estalla cerca de un agujero negro. La masa de la antimateria se multiplicaría por mil millones, y esos 50 gramos pesarían 50.000 millones de toneladas y toda la galaxia seguramente sentiría la explosión. Pero bueno, todo ésto te lo cuento para que tengas miedo. ''(Le da unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo y se cruza de brazos) Confío en que hagas que estos 5.000 millones de Monzos den sus frutos y nos lleven hasta el confín de la Existencia si hace falta. -Thail: ¿Sí? ¿Confías tanto en mí como para asegurar éso? -Marc: Bueno... Sí. Siendo sincero, sí. -Thail: (Se frota ambas manos) ''No sé qué decir. ''(Marc sonrió) -Thail: Seguro que alguna mejora le podré hacer, pero no puedo asegurar nada. -Marc: Haz lo que puedas, nadie te obliga a curbar el espacio-tiempo con 50 gramos de antimateria. -Thail: No sería posible. Bueno... no sé. -Marc: ¿Estás acostumbrada a dormir en lugares pequeños? -Thail: Por lástima, sí. -Marc: Entonces, no tendrás problemas para dormir en mi camarote. Lo único malo es que hay una única cama, y no es que sea muy grande. He de hablar con Tharrus... -Thail: ¿Sobre qué? -Marc: Sobre intercambiar camarotes. Piénsalo: Tharrus tiene una cama doble en su camarote ya que era el capitán. -Thail: Sí, es una buena idea. -Marc: ¿Cuántos años tienes, 19? -Thail: Sí. Mañana 20. (Marc se gira y toca un botón de un panel. De ahí sale un repertorio de armas) -Marc: ¿En qué te has especializado? -Thail: Escopetas, pistolas y subfusiles. -Marc: Vale, pues escoje. -Thail: Impresionante... -Marc: Consideralo un regalo de cumpleaños. -Thail: Muchas gracias, de verdad. (Thail coge una escopeta y un subfusil) -Thail: ¿Cómo se llaman? -Marc: Buena elección. Una escopeta semiautomática de corredera Scimator VI y un subfusil Hurricane II. -Thail: ¿Son... útiles? -Marc: Muy útiles. Aunque, no tanto como mi rifle de batalla. (Ambos se ríen) Ah, por cierto; seguro que el UNSC Annunaki estará listo en pocas horas, ¿no? -Thail: Sí. Supongo que sí. -Marc: Bien. Iré a hablar con Tharrus. (Marc va avanzando por los pasillos del Annunaki hasta llegar al puente) -Jeff: Capitán en el puente. -Marc: Tharrus, he de hablar contigo. -Tharrus: De acuerdo.'' (Se levanta del asiento y se acerca a Marc)'' ¿Qué ocurre? -Marc: Tú tenías el camarote del capitán, ¿no? -Tharrus: Tú lo has dicho, tenía. -Marc: O sea, que ahora es mío. -Tharrus: Sí. -Marc: Vale... -Tharrus: ¿Algo más? -Marc: Le he dado a Thail una Scimator VI y un Hurricane II. Mañana cumple los 20 años. -Tharrus: Oh, vaya. Por cierto... Tenemos una transmisión desde Haackunck. -Marc: ¿En serio? -Tharrus: Sí. Parece ser importante. -Marc: (Se gira) Dyse, pon la transmisión. -Dyse: De acuerdo. (Vakjala I`Kusovai aparece en pantalla) -Vakjala: ¿Capitán Marc? -Marc: ¿Sí, majestad? -Vakjala: Me encantaría que viniese a Haackunck. Es una emergencia. -Marc: Jeff, ya has oído. -Jeff: Allá vamos. Rumbo trazado. Dudo que la transmisión sea estable durante el viaje. -Tharrus: No, no si activas el escudo desliespacial. -Vakjala: Aunque ése acto consumiría gran parte de la energía. -Marc: ¿Me permite un momento? -Vakjala: Pero rápido. (Marc se acerca al asiento de Capitán y se sienta. Aprieta un botón) -Marc: ¿Ingeniería? ¿Qué tal todo por allí abajo? -Thail(COM): Perfectamente. -Marc: ¿Podemos mantener una transmisión en desliespacio? -Thail(COM): Sí. Podemos saltar ya, si quieres. -Marc:'' (Mira al vidrio de la cabina, donde estaba proyectada la imagen de Vakjala) Vamos. ''(El Annunaki salta a Haackunck. Marc se levanta del asiento y se acerca a Jeff) -Vakjala: Unas naves de Shadows XFort se estan movilizando en las cercanías de Princeps Primaris. La Flota de 7 Injusto se está movilizando, pero han colocado un inhibidor hiperespacial en las cercanías y la comunicación resulta casi imposible. Les espero en el Palacio Imperial. Aterrizen en el Espaciopuerto de la Sala del Lobo; allí, Vakurus Doent les recibirá. -Tharrus: ¿Vakurus, majestad? ¿No estaba en Kilios luchando contra los Pressien? -Vakjala: No. Capitán, ahora que el comandante Tharrus ha mencionado Kilios, me gustaría que luego hagan una visita al sistema Ki'than. Los Pressien están volviéndose a movilizar, y no disponemos de ningún efectivo disponible; todos están batallando a los Neónido al norte del Velo Interno. -Marc: Desde el Espacio Exterior de la Ciudadela hasta el norte del Brazo de Orión hay un buen camino. Dudo que lleguemos a tiempo. (Se ve cómo Sanguinium aparece detrás de Vakjala. Este se gira y Sanguinium le dice algo) -Vakjala: ¿Seguro, hijo? -Sanguinium: Sí, Padre. No son de Shadows XFort. -Vakjala: ¿Y entonces? -Sanguinium: Según aparenta, son una nueva amenaza. O vieja, llámela como prefiera. Se autoproclaman "Keeper". -Vakjala: Y da la casualidad de que los Turanic y los Nassar, que nunca se han llevado bien ni entre ellos ni con nosotros, nos apoyarán. ¿Curioso? (Thail entra corriendo en el puente) -Thail: ¡Permiso para entr...! -Marc:'' (Se gira) Permiso concedido. -Thail: ¡Es una trampa! -Tharrus: ¿Cómo diantres te has enterado de todo? -Thail: Marc se dejó el comunicador encendido. -Marc: ''(Se ríe) No, ¿de verdad? -Thail: Es una trampa. No acepte la ayuda de los Turanic ni de los Nassar. Los Keeper son una sub especie de los Precursores que ellos crearon para acabar con nosotros, los Kuartians; pero que conseguimos exiliar. Da la casualidad que los Pressien, cuando 7ima Columna les bombardeó con todo lo que tenían, huyeron a la misma zona donde los Keeper habían sido exiliados: El Velo Interno. Ki'than no es un Sistema Paradisíaco de los Kuartians, es una Base de Artillería de los Pressien que estamos intentando desactivar. -Vakjala: (Hace un gesto de asombro) Vaya, por todos los Dioses. ¿Y se puede saber por qué Vakurus Doent intentó detener una invasión Pressien en, según usted, un sistema Pressien? -Thail: A simple vista, es imposible diferenciar un Keeper de un Pressien. Ambas palabras significan lo mismo: esclavo. Nosotros nos inspiremos en los Keeper a la hora de crear a los Pressien. -Sanguinium: Padre, creo que la kuartiana tiene razón. Tiene pinta de ser una trampa. -Tharrus: ¿Y qué tiene que ver éso con el ataque a Haackunck? -Thail: Es un señuelo. Esa flota actúa como señuelo, como cabeza de turco. Los Turanic y los Nassar se aliarían si hace falta para acabar con 7ima Columna, y se han aliado junto a los Keeper para hacerlo. -Vakjala: Impresionante. -Marc: En otras palabras, en el Velo Interno están creando un ejército que sería capaz de derrumbar los muros del Palacio Imperial en menos de 5 minutos. -Thail: Más o menos, aunque no conozco la... el tamaño del Palacio Imperial. -Vakjala: 280 kilómetros cuadrados de valle defendidos por tres montañas, cada una que facilmente empequeñeze al monte Everest de Terra, defendidas con más de 20.000 cañones MAC, dos Legiones, un inmenso bastión de soldados de todas y cada una de las especies de esta galaxia y una propia e inmensa Legio Titanicus. -Tharrus: Se nota que es el centro de control del Imperio. ¿Tantas defensas podrían sobrepasar? ¿Es éso posible? -Vakjala: La única vez que hemos estado en peligro fue durante la Guerra 7ima Columna-Humano. La gran mayoría de nuestras tropas estaban en Terra, y los Neónido estuvieron... "de visita" y pusieron en riesgo la seguridad de 7ima Columna. -Marc: Podemos estar... podemos estar ante el principio de algo gordo. -Hader: Capitán, saldremos del desliespacio en 10 segundos. -Vakjala: Vakurus les espera en La Sala del Lobo. (El Annuanki sale del desliespacio. Se podía apreciar una enorme estructura dorada sobre una inmensa península en Haackunck; era el Palacio Imperial) -Vakjala: Los radares les detectan. -Dyse: Marc, ¿descendemos todos? -Marc: (Se cruza de brazos y mira al suelo) ''No. Tú y Thail vendréis conmigo. Tharrus, hasta que volvamos, eres capitán en funciones. -Tharrus: De acuerdo. -Marc: Obviamente no necesitaremos armamento, pero yo me llevo armas por si acaso. -Thail: Yo también. -Dyse: ¿Para qué? -Marc: Tengo el presentimiento de que la cosa se pondrá difícil... Parte V: Golpe inesperado -Dyse: ¿Crees que pueden asediar el Palacio Imperial? -Thail: Kehlia, no veo factible que asedien una estructura tan grande y tan bien defendida. -Marc: Creedme; todo es posible. -Thail: Sí... nadie podría imaginarse que la misma chica era salvada dos veces por el mismo hombre de la misma situación sabiendo que ninguno de los dos conocía al otro; y aquí estoy. ''(Los tres estaban ya listos, en el hangar, esperando a que Hader y Jeff hiciesen las maniobras necesarias para aterrizar el Annunaki en La Sala del Lobo. La cámara enfocó un momento a la cabina) -Jeff: La leche, ésto es inmenso. -Tharrus: Sí. No me imaginaba tan grande la capacidad de construcción de 7ima Columna. -Hader: La Sala del Lobo tardó 143 años en construirse. Sus obras terminaron el 1.205 del calendario humano. (El Annunaki aterrizó y unas amarraderas procuraron que la nave no cayese al suelo en caso de que los generadores de antigravedad fallasen. Thail, Dyse y Marc descendieron, y Vakurus les esperaba) -Vakurus: ¿Capitán Marc? -Marc: Sí, señor. -Vakurus: Le estábamos esperando. ¿Le ha comentado Vakjala la nueva amenaza? -Marc: Afirmativo. (Vakurus comenzó a dirigirse a un transporte. Los tres le siguieron, y de repente Vakurus se paró y se giró) -Vakurus: ¿Estás seguro de que pueden asediar el Palacio Imperial? -Marc: ¿Qué? (Se ríe) ¿Cómo diantres ha... podido acceder a mi pensamiento? -Vakurus: Milenios de entrenamiento con la psíquica. -Marc: Es muy probable que atraviesen las defensas. No conocemos sus capacidades, es... -Vakurus: Sé a lo que te refieres. (Thail miró a Dyse) -Thail: Siento mi... tal vez ignorancia, pero debo asegurarme. ¿Es usted el mismo que ayudó a Kee'Xen von Kehlia y Zátero 'Obrunm a liberar Rrannok? -Vakurus: El mismo. -Thail: ¿Cómo... cómo un ser vivo puede vivir tanto? -Vakurus: Proezas de la bioingeniería. Las células del tejido cerebral se renuevan cada 150 años, traspasando su información a las nuevas, para evitar una muerte cerebral. (Se suben al transporte. Vakurus debió agachar la cabeza para entrar) -Thail: Y luego, parece físicamente imposible que un ser vivo alcanze su altura. (Vakurus miró a Thail, como intentando averiguar su expresión facial) -Thail: Lo siento si le soy un incordio... -Vakurus: En absoluto. La curiosidad llevó a los Seph a alzarse a lo que un día fueron y un día volveremos a ser. -Marc: Yo también siento curiosidad. Y creo que Dyse también. -Dyse: Sí. Pero yo soy reservada y no suelo expresar mis dudas. -Vakurus: Es un punto débil. (El transporte llegó. Las murallas del Palacio Imperial eran tan altas como el UNSC Annunaki, y estaban recubiertas de oro en estado puro) -Marc: Por el Trono, ¿de dónde se ha sacado todo ese oro? -Vakurus: Haackunck era un mundo minero en el que abundaba el oro incluso por encima del hierro o el carbono. -Thail: Es... impresionante... ¡Abastecer de energía este complejo debe ser un reto de ingeniería bestial! -Marc: (Se ríe) ''Seguro que estarías encantada de intentar solucionar tal reto. -Thail: Veo que me vas conociendo. ''(Marc se quita el casco, y levanta la cabeza durante un momento mientras mira a Thail. Thail no comprendió este gesto) -Thail: ¿Perdón? -Marc: Bah, déjalo. -Vakurus:'' (Apoyando las manos en la puerta, que se abrió y les dejó salir) Ese gesto tiene mil y un significados; no literalmente. Puede ser un gesto despectivo, un saludo, una afirmación, puede ser que hayas señalado algo... -Marc: Hay quien dice que los humanos somos muy complejos. No creo esa afirmación. -Vakurus: Pero vuestro espíritu de lucha podría sacarnos de cualquier futura amenaza... Quién sabe. Yo creo firmemente en lo que el Emperador Nair Dsan dice: los Desgarradores no son una leyenda y volverán algún día. Posiblemente sigáis vivos y operativos cuando vuelvan... ¿por qué me da a mí que sí? -Dyse: ¿Quiere decir que lucharemos contra algo que no se sabe si es cierto o no? ¡Diosa, los Desgarradores son un mero cuento Seph que fue creado para espantar a las especies jóvenes! -Thail: No. Los Pressien adoran a unos seres sintéticos mucho más viejos que los Seph... en teoría. -Vakurus: Por Hár, los Pressien son la prueba definitiva de que los Desgarradores existen. Pero bueno, no habéis venido aquí para iniciar una discusión que podría durar meses. Vakjala os quiere ver a todos reunidos, junto a los Señores Progenitores; y yo soy uno de ellos a parte del Señor de la Guerra. -Marc: Cierto. Ésto puede ser el inicio de algo gordo. Creo firmemente en los Desgarradores, y tal vez los Keeper estén preparando su llegada. -Vakurus: Vaya, no había esuchado esa teoría. ''(Las inmensas puertas del Palacio Imperial, de más de 300 metros de altura, se abrieron para dejar paso a unos Dawnwar que salieron del Palacio Imperial. Los 4 entraron en las murallas y se aproximaron al complejo principal, donde se encontraba el Trono Dorado y el Emperador recibía a sus visitantes. Tras entrar, unas gargantuescas escaleras se posaban ante ellos. Vakurus no subió esas escaleras, sino que fue hacia la derecha) -Vakurus: Por aquí. -Marc: De acuerdo. (Los 4 llegaron a la zona donde todos los Señores Progenitores y el Emperador estaban reunidos) -Korvus: Hola, hermano Vakurus. -Vakurus: Hola, Korvus. (Vakurus se fue a su asiento. Marc, Thail y Dyse se quedaron de pie e hicieron un saludo militar de la UNSC) -Vakjala: Bienvenidos seais. (Mira a Vakurus) ''Los escáneres han detectado una gran armada dirigiéndose a Princeps Primaris. -Lorgan: Con el debido respeto, Padre Emperador; pero nuestra flota puede hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza. -Marc: ''(Alzando un poco el tono de voz) No. No podemos asegurar éso cuando ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de armamento tienen. Pueden ser como el Covenant; preferencia al Plasma. Como nosotros, preferencia a lo explosivo. Como los Seph, preferencia a ataques psíquicos. O como cualquier otra especie. O pueden tener un armamento que ni siquiera conozcamos. Creo yo que no tendremos muchas posiblidades, si no mandamos una nave de exploración allí. -Rogal Dorn: Éso supondría un riesgo que no nos podemos permitir, comandante. -Thail: Los Keeper usan armamento de plasma, como los Pressien. Tenemos oportunidades. -Dyse: Aunque pocas. -Vakurus: No creo que, con los 21 hombres más poderosos del Imperio reunidos aquí, tengamos pocas posiblidades. -Vakjala: Sigo pensando que es un ataque suicida; una misión de no-retorno lo que van a hacer. -Terrus: ¿Seguro, Padre? -Vakjala: Por todos los Dioses, he revisado hace cuestión de minutos los contingentes que tenemos a favor. Hay 40.000 Capellanes de todas las Legiones, más 170.000 de los Legionarios del Emperador. Hay una flota de más de 70.000 naves ancorada en órbita. Tenemos suficientes tropas como para repetir la Guerra de los Mil años sin sufrir una sola baja. -Terrus: (Mira a Rogal) Pero las defensas no son del todo correctas. He encontrado más de 100 puntos debiles en el Palacio. -Rogal: Hermano, me incordia tu minimalismo. -Terrus: Es la verdad, lo que tú siempre dices. Las puertas son demasiado estrechas, sus anclajes deberían ser doblados en número. Se debería construir un refuerzo de Sadus en el generador de energía del escudo para que no detonase al sobrecargarse. -Thail: ¿Con qué funciona? -Terrus: Energía geotérmica. -Thail: No puede sobrecargarse. Podría sobresaturarse en todo caso. -Terrus: Usted es ingeniería y no entraré en discusión por algo que no sé, pero en todo caso el núcleo podría saltar por los aires. -Vakjala: Recopilemos: Hay una amenaza fuera llamada "Keeper" que los Precursores crearon para acabar con los Kuartians "de una vez por todas". Ahora, esa amenaza se dirige al Palacio Imperial; la mayor fortificación terrestre de la galaxia, para hacernos frente. ¿Cuánto quedará para el ataque? -Angran: Poco, Padre. -Vakurus: Menos de 2 horas. -Réptilus: ¿Tan poco? -Vakurus: Sí. Esa amenaza es nueva para nosotros y nos puede asestar un golpe en cualquier momento y de cualquier manera. -Thail: Debemos prepararnos. -Marc: (Mira a Thail) ''Pero ya. -Vakjala: Haced que su armada tiemble. ''(Todos se levantaron. Vakurus fue junto a Marc, Thail y Dyse) -Vakurus: Creo que en menos de una hora vendrán. -Dyse: No tenemos tiempo para prepararnos. En una hora, un crucero pesado no puede colocarse en posición y preparar armas. -Thail: Sí que puede. Varias veces. (Los 4 salieron del Palacio Imperial y se quedaron en las afueras del complejo) -Thail: Esto es enorme... Me encantaría vivir aquí. -Marc: Dudo que los míos acepten ayuda de una kuartiana. Pero yo la acepto. -Thail: En el Annunaki no se está nada mal. -Marc: Lo malo... es que, hasta que no tengas tu camarote, dormirás conmigo. -Dyse: (Se ríe) ¿Malo? No creo. Se dice que los kuartians son mucho más atractivos que los humanos. -Vakurus: O que los Seph. Y están en lo cierto, yo mismo presencié cómo era su civilización antes de ser exiliados de Rrannok. Una verdadera joya, lástima que casi nadie os escuchó. -Thail: Culpa mía no es. Yo no cree a los Pressien. -Marc: No, ya estarías muerta. -Thail: Aunque Dyse y Vakurus tienen razón. -Marc: ¿Sí? (Se queda pensando) No se me ocurre nada que decir. -Dyse:'' (Mira al cielo)'' ¿Suele estar nublado? -Vakurus: No. Normalmente está despejado. -Thail: Hace mucho que no veía un cielo así. No sé por qué, pero me gustan los cielos nublados. -Marc: Sí, están bien. Pero si se pone a llover... no veas cómo se ralentiza la batalla. Las líneas de suministros se paran en seco. -Vakurus: Y ambos bandos tienen tiempo para pensar. (Vakurus miró a las puertas del Palacio) ''Por ahí cabría vuestra nave. -Thail: Es inmensa esa puerta... -Dyse: Diosa, ¿cuánto tardaron en construir el Palacio? -Vakurus: Creo que menos de un milenio. Yo ayudé con poco, ya que estaba... ''(Mira a Dyse) ''cazando demonios en el Mirador Infernal. -Marc: (Se ríe)'' Vaya. ¿Cazando demonios? -Vakurus: Demonios del Caos. De Khorne, precisamente. Del Dios de la Sangre. -Dyse: Sí; las mías adoraban a Khorne hace mucho, hasta que los Padres Seph nos reconfiguraron el ADN por... a saber cuántas veces. -Vakurus: Lo siento si te ofende, Dyse; pero creo que tu especie sería el plato favorito de Slaanesh. Aunque me ocuparía personalmente de que no os incordiase... no permitiría que una especie hermana se extinguiese. -Dyse: ¿Cómo? Él es un Dios, y usted... -Vakurus: He hecho frente a Dioses como The Holder o Kronnus. Slaanesh es como un paseo por el parque. -Thail: Kehlia... no me lo puedo imaginar... -Marc: Vaya... dicen que The Holder fue un mortal como nosotros. (Carraspea) Bueno, menos usted; Vakurus. -Vakurus: También lo fui. The Holder es un Vosyav, al igual que Agaroth. -Thail: Perdón... pero Agaroth no me suena de nada. -Vakurus: ¿No? Vaya... Agaroth quiere exterminar a las especies más jóvenes: Turanic, Nassar, Eldar, Tau, Kuartians, Humanos... Y varias sub-especies Seph: Thoriax, Surthen, Drey, Qrothan y Osiria entre ellas. -Thail: En otras palabras, alguien que quiere acabar con los actuales dueños del Todo. -Vakurus: Creo que ese puesto, el de "Dueño del Todo", lo tiene Vakjala. -Marc: ¿"Todo"? -Dyse: La Existencia. Los Seph y otras especies lo llaman el Todo, ya que engloba todo lo conocido. -Vakurus: El Todo es mucho más viejo que los Seph. -Marc: ¿Por cuántos años? -Vakurus: Si tuviese que expresarlo con números humanos... (Hace un gesto de negación) No creo que encuentre una cifra. -Thail: ¿Es un uno seguido de decenas de ceros? -Vakurus: De decenas... Ojalá. Es un 500.000 acompañado de más de 1 millón de ceros. Tal vez por más de 10 millones, o incluso 1 mil millones de ceros. -Dyse: Vaya... ¿Y quién pobló primero el Todo? -Vakurus: Su nombre es desconocido. Aunque The Holder los llama Míticos. Un pasaje del Liber Tenebrae. -Thail: ¿Cuál, exactamente? -Vakurus: Página número 21: "Resurrector y los suyos no eran los primeros. Fueron simples jóvenes que no tuvieron nada que hacer frente a los desgarradores. Fueron unos seres míticos los que se alzaron y mantuvieron firmes durante una cantidad de Ciclos que a incluso mi persona le cuesta imaginar. Son apodados Míticos por sus acciones, y por su esfuerzo para detener a los Desgarradores. Su pasado es tan tenebroso como lo que se esconde entre la niebla en un bosque a medianoche. Sus acciones se han perdido en las arenas movedizas del tiempo. Sólo quedan sus almas encerradas en miles, millones de desgarradores que volverán algún día para consumirlo todo, siguiendo estrictamente su irónico lema de "Como sintéticos que somos, consumimos orgánicos para que no creen sintéticos". Los míos cayeron ante los que una vez derrumbaron el poderoso Primer Imperio, todos caeremos ante los que hicieron caer al Mítico Primer Imperio... hasta que el Salvador, el que una vez dominará todo, aparezca de nuevo. Pocas posiblidades hay de igualar las proezas de los Míticos, pero esas pocas probabilidades exsisten y pueden cumplirse." (El suelo se empieza a tambalear. Vakurus desenfunda Devoracaos) -Vakurus: No ha sido el núcleo. -Thail: No, venía de arriba. -Marc: (Mirando por encima de la puerta) ''Por el Trono... ''(Señala a una nave) ¡Mirad... mirad esa nave! -Dyse: Va a estrellarse... -Vakurus: No. Está en órbita a Haackunck. -Dyse: Entonces, es inmensa. -Vakurus: Calculo, a ojo; que más de 2.000 kilómetros. Parece Pressien, pero su tamaño... -Thail: (Interrumpiendo a Vakurus) ''No es Pressien. Es Keeper. -Marc: ''(Mira a Thail) ''Genial. Parece que se acerca. -Vakurus: De hecho, se acerca. -Marc: ''(Desenfunda su rifle de batalla) Es hora de gastar munición. -Dyse: Pero, improvisadamente, dudo que tengamos alguna oportunidad. -Thail: Tendremos muy pocas oportunidades de ganar. -Marc: Ganaremos. -Thail: Pero... -Marc: (Interrumpe a Thail) Ganaremos. -Vakurus: Muy convencido... Seguro de tí mismo. Me gusta. (Los cañones MAC comenzaron a abrir fuego contra la nave sin hacerle algún rasguño apreciable) -Dyse: Las defensas no van a poder hacer nada... -Thail: ¿Y si llamamos al Annunaki? -Marc: Ni que fuera tan sencillo. Entre que se desenganchan del muelle, arrancan y vienen; ya nos habrán evaporizado. -Thail: Pues entonces ehm... ésto... Hagamos que... que... -Vakurus: Esperad. (Vakurus fue corriendo hacia la puerta y apoyó las manos contra ella. Hizo fuerza con las manos y consiguió abrir la puerta del Palacio Imperial poco a poco. Luego, dio un patadón a una parte de la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe, destrozando una sujección) -Vakurus: ¡Venga! (Los tres corrieron hacia Vakurus) -Thail: Kehlia, no me creo que esto sea posible. Podríamos haber esperado a que se abriese sola. -Dyse: Pero éso puede llevar 5 minutos. -Marc: Y no tenemos 5 minutos. (Varios meteoritos cayeron. Uno impactó en la puerta del todo abierta y la derrumbó parcialmente sobre los 4. Vakurus creó una onda expansiva psíquica que lanzo los pedazos; aún en trayectoria de colisión contra ellos, a cientos de metros) -Marc: Pfff, ha estado cerca. -Vakurus: Los únicos que hubiesen muerto seríais vosotros. -Thail: Sí, ya. -Vakurus: ¿Dónde vamos? Di tú la orden, comandante. (Marc hizo una mirada a Vakurus, y luego pasó su vista por el horizonte. Pudo ver que estaban asediando una ciudad, pero que un crucero VGR la ayudaba. Se giró y pudo ver luchando a un Dawnwar contra un andador Keeper) -Marc: Hay que ayudar al Palacio. -Thail: Pero, ¿cuánta gente moriría en la ciudad si no vamos? -Marc: Al Palacio. -Thail: Marc... (Marc se quita el casco y se inclina sobre Thail con la intención de intimidarla) -Marc: El que dice las órdenes soy yo. ¿De acuerdo? (Marc calmó su rostro. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. Marc revisó visualmente el cuerpo de Thail repetidas veces y sonrió) -Thail:'' (Miró al suelo)'' De acuerdo... -Marc: (Con un tono de voz más relajado que antes) ''Así me gusta. Vamos, volvamos al Palacio. -Vakurus: Que derrumbasen esta estructura me dejaría vacío por dentro. Es una obra de la ingeniería... -Thail: ''(Interrumpiendo a Vakurus) Que me encantaría supervisar. -Vakurus: ¿Una kuartiana más inteligente que Albert Einstein? Creo que lo podrías hacer bien. -Marc: Lo dices como si quisieses irte del Annunaki. -Thail: ¡No! Yo... Ésto... Me encantaría seguir en el Annunaki. (La cámara se funde a negro y se ve a los 4 disparando contra varios Keeper dentro del Palacio) -Marc: ¡Cuidado con esa granada, Thail! -Thail: ¡La veo! (Thail intento evadir la explosión, pero el que la salvó fue Marc; interponiéndose entre ella y la explosión. Marc salió despedido hacia la pared más cercana, que estaba a pocos metros) -Dyse: (Preocupada) ''¡Marc! -Vakurus: Sigue vivo. -Thail: ¡No! ''(Fue rápidamente hacia Marc y le quitó el casco, intentando encontrarle el pulso) ''No... ''(Thail apoyó la cabeza de Marc sobre su cara) Por favor... (Se escuchó centellear el escudo de la MJOLNIR. Marc volvió a estar operativo, y abrió los ojos de golpe) -Marc: Thail, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? -Thail: Sí. (Marc se levanta y se pone el casco) -Thail: No lo vuelvas a hacer. -Dyse: Thail, Marc es así. Se sacrificaría por nosotros. -Thail: Ni se te ocurra. -Marc: ¿Qué insinúas? -Vakurus: No hay tiempo. -Thail: Sí, sí. No hay tiempo. (Se ve a los 4 correr dentro del Palacio, en busca de Vakjala. Los Keeper habían entrado dentro, y habían cortocircuitado la electricidad) -Thail: Creo que hay que reiniciar el control. -Vakurus: (Señalando a varios Keeper) ''Yo creo que hay que eliminar primero a los enemigos. ''(Marc disparó su rifle de batalla, acertando, y dándole en la cabeza a un Keeper) -Vakurus: Uno menos. (Dyse disparó con su subfusil. Marc se adelantó, yendo a por el Keeper Alfa con su katana. Tras un pequeño duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, el Keeper Alfa lanzó por los aires a Marc. Estuvo a punto de eliminarlo de un pisotón, pero Vakurus se encargó del Keeper Alfa. Marc se levantó) -Marc: Gracias. -Vakurus: La próxima vez, no me encargaré yo de salvarte. -Marc: (Suspira) De acuerdo. (Dyse y Thail fueron hacia Marc) -Dyse: ¿Siguiente objetivo? -Marc: Tendremos que acceder al tejado. O al cañón de partículas. -Vakurus: Al tejado se accede por ahí'' (Señala una puerta), y al cañón de partículas por ahí ''(Señala un ascensor). ¿Por dónde vamos? -Marc: Creo que será mejor que saquemos a Vakjala de aquí. -Thail: Sí, será mejor. -Dyse: Marc, hemos recuperado la comunicación. -Marc: Bien. Ponme con Tharrus. (Tharrus comenzó a hablar por el canal COM) -Tharrus(COM): Marc, ¿me recibes? -Marc: Alto y claro. -Tharrus(COM): Vakjala está en la azotea. Sácalo de ahí. Haré una pasada rápida con los misiles UCAVSE. -Thail: ¿Por? ¿No sería mejor disparar con los 880 milímetros? -Tharrus(COM): Bueno, tienes razón. -Marc: Iremos a la azotea del Palacio. -Tharrus(COM): De acuerdo. Rápido, estamos despegando. (Los 4 subieron las inmensas escaleras de mármol y rubíes. Al llegar, pudieron ver a Lóbulus Russ y Mortarión luchando contra un enemigo que sólo Vakurus conocía: Agaroth) -Vakurus: (Estrellando Devoracaos en el suelo) ¡Morirás, Agaroth! -Agaroth:'' (Tumbando a ambos Señores Progenitores y mirando a Vakurus)'' ¡Vakurus! ¡Tu presencia es grata comparada con la de estos mediocres humanos! (Vakurus recogió a Devoracaos e hizo una señal aThail, Dyse y Marc para que se quedasen atrás. Lóbulus y Mortarión se retiraron. Vakurus clavó de nuevo a Devoracaos en el suelo, pero esta vez sin soltar su mango) -Agaroth: Echaba de menos medirme contra tí. -Vakurus: (Agresivamente) ¿Qué haces aquí? -Agaroth: Quería poner a prueba este nuevo y repugnante Imperio. ¡Han manoseado las obras de los Míticos y han acampado a sus anchas por la Existencia, como su fuera suya! -Vakurus: Eres un Vosyavs. Sabes que los tiempos cambian. -Agaroth: Tú mejor que nadie, Vakurus. -Vakurus: ¿Por? -Agaroth: Hace cosa de millones de años intentabas destruir a los Sangheili. ¿Ahora? (Le señala con su espada) Míralo. El Señor de la Guerra, el guerrero más potente de este Ciclo, ha sido esclavizado por una especie que él mismo intentó destruir. -Vakurus: Sólo intenté retenerles hasta que completásemos la exploración de la Ciudadela. Luego, les soltemos a sus anchas por la galaxia. (Vakurus cogió a Devoracaos del mango y se dirigió a Aragoth. Ambos chocaron las espadas) Se acabó la charla. (La cámara enfocó a Marc, Thail y Dyse) -Marc: Creo que ésto se va a poner muy interesante. -Thail: Mucho... -Dyse: ¿Ha dicho que la Ciudadela es de los Míticos? Me encantaría ir ahí unos días. -Marc: Ya hablaremos de ello en privado, Dyse. (Thail, al oír éso, miró fugazmente a Marc. Marc se dio cuenta) -Marc: ¿He dicho algo malo? -Thail:'' (Se rasca la mano izquierda)'' No, nada. -Marc: De acuerdo. (Vakurus estaba dando golpes a Agaroth con el puño izquierdo, mientras intentaba clavarle la espada en la cabeza. Agaroth conseguía evitar que Vakurus le clavase la espada en el cráneo. Seguidamente, Vakurus se colocó por detrás de Agaroth y lo elevó, lanzándolo por los aires. Agaroth impactó contra el suelo, resquebrajándolo. Muy dañado, Agaroth se levantó, y con un pulso psíquico; sacó volando a Vakurus en dirección a Marc, Thail y Dyse. Los tres consiguieron evadirle) -Vakurus: Eres un rival digno. -Agaroth: (Marc se le acercó corriendo sin que él se diese cuenta) ''Y tú, joven Seph. -Vakurus: ¿Joven, yo? -Agaroth: Sí, joven. Como bien sabes, yo he visto 5 ataques de los desgarradores... Mi pueblo no tuvo tanta suerte. -Vakurus: Mi más sincero pésame, Agaroth. Pero éso no implica que te haya de dejar con vida... ''(Vakurus se dirigó corriendo a por Agaroth. Agaroth hizo lo mismo, pero la katana de Marc le salió por la frente. Vakurus frenó en seco mientras el cadáver de Agaroth caía al suelo) -Marc: Lo siento. Podría habernos puesto en riesgo. -Vakurus: Maldita sea. -Marc: De verdad. (Mira a Thail) ''Podría poner en riesgo nuestra vida. Y no quiero morir aquí. ''(Mortarión y Lóbulus se acercaron) -Mortarión: Hermano Vakurus... -Vakurus: El mérito es de Marc, no mío. -Marc: Pero... -Vakurus: Nada de "peros". -Lóbulus: Padre Emperador está al otro lado, coordinando la resistencia. -Thail: (Se acerca a Marc y le da un toque para que se dé la vuelta) ''Marc, puedo parar a los Keeper. Sólo necesito acceder a una zona elevada. -Vakurus: Sacaré a Vakjala de aquí. Haced lo que podáis. -Dyse: Vakurus, iré contigo. ''(Vakurus miró de reojo a Dyse y comenzó a caminar hacia la posición de Vakjala. Dyse le siguió empuñando el subfusil. Marc y Thail bajaron corriendo las escaleras) -Thail: Mi plan es, tal vez, de locos. -Marc: Te escucho. -Thail: Escalar la posición más alta, y utilizar los relés de comunicación del Palacio para ampliar una señal PEM que inutiliza únicamente a los Keeper. La he conseguido en Extranet. -Marc: ¿Cómo es éso posible? -Thail: Los Keeper tienen un canal de comunicación fotónico único. En otras palabras: fuera de ese canal, todo lo que digan no se escuchará. Este arma, que en sí no es PEM, llena de bits innecesarios el canal y lo sobrecarga. Un Keeper por sí solo no es más inteligente que slime de Hydor. -Marc: Qué interesante... ¿Cómo la conseguiste? -Thail: Un traficante de datos conocido como el "Auret-llian". No sé en qué idioma está escrito su nombre, pero sé que lo suelen llamar Auret. -Marc: ¿Y desde dónde la dispararás? No veo que tu traje ambiental tenga algún módulo de armamento. -Thail: (Activa su omnhierramienta) ''Desde este trasto de aquí. -Marc: ''(Se ríe) ''¿Trasto? 7ima Columna no sabe crear omnhierramientas. -Thail: Pero los kuartians sí. Somos los maestros creándolas... al menos éso creo. ''(Llegan al ascensor y se suben en él) -Marc: Por si... por si no salimos de esta... (Mira al techo del ascensor) No creo que pueda explicar por qué antes me quedé mirando tu cuerpo. No... no sé. -Thail: Tranquilo. Estaba sonriendo. -Marc: ¿Por? -Thail: Prefiero no decirlo. (Marc le mira) Es... personal. -Marc: De acuerdo. -Thail: No te ofendas. -Marc: No, no, tranquila. (Ambos se quedaron callados un momento) -Thail: Sí que tardamos. -Marc: Hay 10 kilómetros de subida, creo. -Thail: ¿10? Es lo que mide la nave capital de la Flota Viajera. -Marc: ¿Cómo se llama? -Thail: Ikramotia. -Marc: No suena muy elegante. Algo así como "Infinity" o "Marauder" tal vez. -Thail: Ikramotia significa "Inexpugnable" Es de las pocas naves que quedan de aquél entonces; de cuando los Pressien se rebelaron. Era un Acorazado pesado. -Marc: ¿Y no podéis construir más? -Thail: Podemos crear naves ligeras en nuestras factorías y fábricas pequeñas, pero no tenemos industrias pesadas como astilleros ni nada por el estilo. Hay cosa de 20 cruceros pesados clase Kehlia, el más conocido se llama Triksi. "Piadoso" en tu idioma. -Marc: Traducidos, son nombres imponentes. -Thail: El Triksi está capitaneado por el almirante Kan'Trea vas Triksi, lo conozco personalmente. -Marc: Vaya, debe ser un lujo conocer en persona a un almirante. -Thail: Bueno... es que... (Mira a Marc, Marc le devuelve la mirada) Soy hija de la Almirante Supremo Rael'Nroman. -Marc: (Se queda serio) No me jodas. Entonces, te he de respetar; y mucho. -Thail: No, no... bueno, obviamente sí; pero no hace falta que consideres el estatus de mi madre. -Marc: Como tú digas. (El ascensor llega a su destino) -Thail: Hemos subido 10 kilómetros. -Marc: Son bastantes, aunque no lo creas. (Marc avanza primero, mirando a ambos lados de la inmensa sala de 40 metros de alto) ''Increíble. ¿Cómo sostienen algo así de grande a 10 kilómetros del suelo? -Thail: Ni idea. Creo que con antigravedad. -Marc: Da igual. ¿A esta altura está bien? -Thail: Me temo que no. Creo que deberemos subir más. ''(Marc miró un momento toda la sala) '' -Marc: Pues, debe ser por fuera. -Thail: No. Tengo una idea. -Marc: ¿Cuál? -Thail: El módulo de teleportación del Annunaki. -Marc: Claro... Pero éso nos quitaría tiempo. -Thail: ''(Avanza hasta el exterior de la estructura. Marc la sigue) No se ve el suelo... (Se gira y mira a Marc) Marc, (Señala una especie de escalera) creo que podemos subir por allí. -Marc: (Mira hacia donde Thail señalaba) Sí... Aunque es fácil que nos caigamos. (Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras) -Marc:'' (Viendo que el UNSC Annunaki pasaba cerca a toda velocidad)'' ¡Cuidado, agárrate bien! (El choque sónico del paso del UNSC Annunaki por la zona hizo caerse a Thail. Marc, que estaba debajo de ella, la cogió de la mano y permitió que Thail se agarrase de nuevo a la escalera; esta vez por debajo de Marc) -Thail: (Nerviosa) Muchas gracias, de verdad. -Marc: No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Es mi deber como tu capitán salvarte la vida. (Los dos llegaron arriba. Pudieron ver cráteres de impacto dejados por los cañones 880 milímetros del Annunaki) -Thail: Increíble... -Marc: Hemos subido 40 metros. ¿Te sirve ya? -Thail:'' (Sube la rampa hasta la posición más elevada. Allí, aguantaba el equilibrio a duras penas)'' Desde aquí sí. Pero necesito que me aguantes, si puedes. -Marc: De acuerdo. (Marc cogió de ambas piernas a Thail) ¿Así te sirve? -Thail: Sí. (Thail tecleo en el holoteclado algo) Dhen, ¡bosh'tets! -Marc: ¿Ocurre algo? -Thail: Se necesita una clave. Dan una pista: es una frase que se dice para alagar al Emperador en Bilis Ostaorne. -Marc: Prueba con "Par the Impiritrror" -Thail: De acuerdo. (Vuelve a teclear en el holoteclado. Esta vez, un pulso de energía se esparció por todo el Palacio Imperial) ¡Ya está! -Marc: Muy bien. Bajemos. -Thail: ¿Cómo? -Marc: Pediré que nos teleporten. (Marc se llevo los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda al lado izquierdo de su casco) ''Tharrus, aquí Marc. Ya está. -Tharrus(COM): De acuerdo. -Marc: Telepórtanos. Y a Dyse también. -Tharrus(COM): Ahora mismo. ''(Los dos se teleportaron al UNSC Annunaki. Dyse también lo hizo) -Dyse: De repente, una onda expansiva hizo explotar todos los refuerzos en tierra e inestabilizó su nave. ¿Qué a ocurrido? -Marc: Thail, que ha mostrado su inteligencia. (Thail se ríe) -Thail: Bueno. (Se baja de la plataforma de teleportación) Ya no hay Keeper. -Dyse: Éso creo. -Marc: No, no hay. Lo has hecho bien, Thail. (Dyse y Marc bajaron de la plataforma también y los tres fueron corriendo a la cabina) -Thail: Gracias, Marc. -Marc: No hay de qué. -Dyse: ¿Qué has hecho, Thail? -Thail: He esparcido bits innecesarios por la "innacesible" red de los Keeper, que ha acabado dando al orden de autodestrucción. (Se pudo ver al UNSC Annunaki pasar por encima de las puertas del Palacio, disparando sus 3 baterías de plasma a la nave Keeper. Los tres entraron en el puente) -Jeff: Capitán en el puente. -Tharrus: (Se levanta) Bien hecho. -Thail: Gracias. -Marc: Lo peor de todo es que Vakjala creerá que lo he hecho todo yo. Habrá que convencerle. -Tharrus: Lo dudo. (Una comunicación les interrumpe) -Vakjala(COM): Comandante, ¿ha acabado usted con todos los Keeper? -Marc: No he s... -Vakjala(COM): (Le interrumpe) Acuda de inmediato al Palacio Imperial. Junto a su primer y segundo oficial. (Marc miró a Dyse y Tharrus, y ambos asintieron) -Marc: De acuerdo. Pero, si me deja justificarme, el mérito no es mío. Me gustaría que la Ingeniera Jefe nos acompañase. -Vakjala(COM): Si así lo desea, de acuerdo. (Marc, Thail, Tharrus y Dyse se fueron al hangar y descendieron. Se podía ver que Thail estaba algo agotada) -Marc: ¿Ocurre algo, Thail? -Thail: Hace unas horas estámabos en la Ciudadela. Ahora estamos en el Palacio Imperial. Llevo 3 días sin descansar y 2 sin comer, apenas tengo energías. -Dyse: Vaya. Parece que no lo pasaste muy bien con los mercenarios. -Tharrus:'' (Se ríe)'' El jefe estaba haciéndole... toques, y ella le metió un puñetazo que casi le tumba. -Marc: Sí. -Thail: Éso es por que nadie me toca. (Mira a Marc) Aunque creo que puede haber excepciones. (La única persona que se dio cuenta de que Thail miraba a Marc era Dyse) -Marc: ¿Como quién? -Thail: No sabría decirte. (Tharrus se rió en voz baja) -Tharrus: Les metimos una buena paliza a los Ala Sangrienta. -Thail: ¿Ala Sangrienta? No me dijeron su nombre. (El Pelican aterriza y los 4 bajan) -Dyse: Ala Sangrienta. He buscado información de ellos desde que te encontramos en la Neema. -Marc: Y aun así apenas sabemos algo de ellos. (Los 4 entran al Palacio. Estaba lleno de cadáveres de Keeper y de algún que otro Capellán) -Tharrus: (Señalando a un Capellán vivo que estaba hablando con Mortarión) Míralos. Ahí están. (Mortarión se dio cuenta de ellos) -Mortarión: Comandante y compañía. Padre Emperador les espera. -Marc: De acuerdo. (El Capellán se acercó a los 4) -Capellán: Bienvenidos, de nuevo. -Marc: (Mira al Capellán) Has luchado aquí, por lo que intuyo. -Hestheg: Así es. Mi nombre es Hestheg Rarn. -Marc: ¿Hestheg? (Se queda pensativo) ''¿De qué me suena? ''(Tharrus miró extrañado a Marc. Thail estaba mirando la arquitectura del Palacio: del suelo al techo del complejo principal hay casi 200 metros) -Hestheg: Nací en Koduvbi, el 2.499. -Marc: (Se pone serio) No jodas. (Le tiende la mano) Soy Marc, Marc Uchiha Shinigami. -Hestheg: ¿De qué le...? (Mira al Trono y se quita el casco, dejándole ver su rostro. Hestheg tenía el pelo rapado al cero) Marc, cuánto tiempo. -Marc: ¿Qué tal todo? -Hestheg: Muy bien. Gastar munición en nombre del Señor Progenitor y del Emperador es un hobby. -Marc: (Se ríe) Y que lo digas. (Los 5 llegan al Trono. Vakjala estaba de pie delante de el, hablando con Fallout) -Fallout: Señor, el comandante Marc está presente. -Vakjala: (Se da la vuelta y ve a los 5) ''Bienvenidos de vuelta. ''(Da un largo suspiro y se sienta en el Trono. Dá indicaciones a Thail, Tharrus, Dyse y Marc para sentarse) Nos han salvado. De no ser por el pulso de energía que activó con lo que sea, comandante; estaríamos muertos. -Marc: Con el debido respeto, n... -Thail: (Interrumpiendo a Marc y hablando en voz baja) ''Dá igual, Marc. -Marc: De acuerdo. -Vakjala: Muy bien. Prodeceré a daros reconocimientos por ello. ''(La cámara se funde a negro y se ve a los 5, Hestheg incluído, hablando cerca de las paredes del Palacio) -Hestheg: Ha sido un placer volver a verte. -Marc: Igualmente. (Hestheg se va) -Thail: (Se apoya en la pared con la intención de descansar) ''No puedo más, de verdad. -Marc: Oh, venga, Thail; no te rindas ahora. Ni si quiera estamos luchando. -Thail: ''(Apoya su cabeza en la pared) ''Pero... ''(Mira al suelo) ¿Podemos volver ya? -Tharrus: (Se ríe) Pensaba que los kuartians aguantábais más. -Marc: Entiendo que estés agotada, hemos estado mucho tiempo de pie.'' (Se dirige al Pelican) Pero ya volvemos. ''(Los 4 se subieron al Pelican y este despegó) Parte VI: La Ciudadela (Habían pasado 3 días desde lo del Palacio Imperial. Thail estaba en la sala de Ingeniería) -Thail: Dhen, aún me queda revisar el núcleo... (Thail vio que una luz estaba apagada, y se agachó para abrir una pequeña compuerta. Marc entra en la sala de Ingeniería) -Marc: ¿Te interrumpo, Thail? -Thail: (Se sorprende) ''No, sólo que... ''(Ajusta unos cables y la luz vuelve a estar operativa. Se pone recta) ''Ya está. ''(Se gira) ''¿Querías algo? -Marc: Sólo venía a hablar... A hacerte unas preguntas. Ya sabes, conocer a la tripulación. -Thail: Sí. ''(Se apoya en el panel) ''¿Y bien? -Marc: Así que, ¿eres hija de Rael'Nroman, la Almirante Suprema del Consejo del Almirantazgo kuartian? -Thail: (Habla orgullosamente) Así es. -Marc: Éso quiere decir que estoy compartiendo camarote con una chica cuya madre es conocida a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia... ''(Se cruza de brazos y se acaricia la barbilla con la mano izquierda) Increíble. -Thail: Sí, pero no te acostumbres... (Mira a su izquierda) No sé por qué, duermo mejor contigo en una cama blanda; a la cuál no estoy acostumbrada, que sola en una cámara de éstasis. -Marc: Siendo sincero, me sorprende que apenas te muevas al dormir. -Thail: (Se ríe a carcajadas) ¿De verdad? -Marc: Sí, sí; de verdad. Me sorprende. -Thail: ¿Éso quiere decir que has dormido con más chicas? -Marc: Quitando mi hermano cuando éramos niños...'' (Thail le mira)'' Ya sabes, en Koduvbi, los búnkeres han de ser reducidos. (Se ríe) Y, teóricamente, mi hermano no es una chica. -Thail: ¿Te... teóricamente? (Se rie) ¿Cómo puedes decir éso de tu hermano? -Marc: No sé. ¿Tú tienes hermanos? (Thail miró a Marc e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza) -Thail: No, las leyes lo prohiben. -Marc: ¿Las leyes? -Thail: Los kuartians no solemos tener muchos recursos en nuestra flota. Es por éso que sólo podemos tener un hijo. Si la población aumenta, podemos sufrir una crisis... de las grandes. -Marc: Míralo por el lado bueno, si sucede ahora mismo; estarás fuera del alcance. -Thail: ¿Lado bueno? ¿Enterarme de que mis padres han muerto por que unos kuartians montaron una fiesta que acabó con varios niños en el útero de cada kuartiana? No lo veo muy bueno. -Marc: (Se ríe) ''Dicho de esa manera no. ¿Y si baja la población? -Thail: Actualmente, estamos rozando el límite de la sobrepoblación. Hay casi 18 millones de kuartians en la Flota Viajera, y 2 fuera de ella. Me incluyo en el segundo bloque. Si la población baja... Bueno, se anula la ley. De hecho, se dan recompensas a los que consigan tener más de un hijo sin morir por enfermarse. -Marc: ¿De éso cuánto hace? -Thail: Mi padre tiene una hermana y un hermano. Y mi madre una hermana. Así que no hace mucho... 40 años. -Marc: ¿Tu padre es alguien reconocido dentro de la Flota? -Thail: Sí, es un consejero del Consejo del Almirantazgo. Es el capitán Nai'Nroman vas Neema. "vas Neema" significa que nació en la Neema. En realidad, nuestro nombre completo consta de nuestro nombre, de nuestro clan familiar, de nuestra nave de nacimiento y de nuestra nave actual. Así pues, yo me llamaría ahora mismo Thail'Nroman vas Neema nar Annunaki. Mi padre se llama Nai'Nroman vas Neema nar Neema. -Marc: ¿Éso quiere decir que se convirtió en el capitán de la nave en la que nació? -Thail: Sí. Se fue de peregrinaje, y volvió a su nave de origen. Éso está mal visto en nuestra sociedad, ya que estanca la genética de los clanes. -Marc: Clanes, naves de nacimiento... Todo ésto me resulta extraño. ''(Thail va a hablar pero Marc le interrumpe) ''¿Yo me llamaría Marc'Uchiha vas Koduvbi nar Annunaki? -Thail: Sí. Espera, ¿Koduvbi era ese mundo que pertenecía a 7ima Columna y fue atacado por los Flood? -Marc: 20 años antes de mi nacimiento. -Thail: Y, ¿cómo es que naciste en Koduvbi? -Marc: Sigue habiendo gente allí. -Thail: ¿Y cómo acabó tu familia allí? -Marc: No lo sé... -Thail: Marc... Una pregunta... -Marc: ¿Ocurre algo? -Thail: No te molesta que... ''(Hace un casi imperceptible gesto de negación con la cabeza) ¿No te molesta que... te... abraze mientras duermo? -Marc:'' (Se sorprende) ¿Por que iba a molestarme? ''(Thail le mira) No sé, sólo pregunto. -Thail: Éso... ¿éso es una indirecta? -Marc: ¿Indirecta? ¿De qué? Solo he dicho que no me molesta que lo hagas. -Thail: Me encanta estar en el UNSC Annunaki... ¡Es la mejor nave de toda la galaxia! -Marc: Me alegra que te guste estar aquí. Es raro ver a un alienígena en una nave de la UNSC. Sobretodo una kuartiana. Cuando Jefferson se entere, me matará. -Thail: ¿Por? -Marc: Os ve como una especie de piratas espaciales. Lo dice así por que según él la palabra "rata" no queda bien. -Thail: Odio a los que ven a mi especie así. -Marc: Tú odiabas a los humanos. -Thail: Y aún sigo odiando a los humanos. -Marc: Bueno, estás hablando con un humano. -Thail: (Se encoje de hombros) ''Bueno, tú eres una excepción. Me caes bien... ''(Mira al suelo) Demasiado bien... -Marc: Tú también me caes bien, Thail. Conocer a personas de otras especies siempre está bien. -Thail: Sí, éso mismo pienso yo. (Marc miró al reactor) -Marc: ¿Te ha dado algún problema? -Thail: ¿El reactor? No, es dócil.'' (Ambos se ríen)'' Kehlia, jamás hubiera imaginado que los humanos érais más avanzados que nosotros los kuartians. Os había infravalorado. (Se encoje de hombros) ''Espero que no te ofenda. -Marc: No, tranquila. Lo comprendo. -Thail: Me gusta. Eres comprensivo, los líderes comprensivos son buenos. -Marc: Éso dicen... ''(Ambos se quedan callados un momento. Marc mira a Thail y sonríe) Cuéntamen algo de ti. O de los tuyos. -Thail: Es... (Mira al suelo) No quiero entrar en detalles. Lo he pasado mal, y recordarlo... -Marc: De acuerdo, no pasa nada. -Thail: Ah, por cierto; estaré una semana fuera de combate. -Marc:'' (Se sorprende)'' ¿Por? -Thail: Quiero acostumbrarme al ambiente de esta nave. Respiraré el aire del Annunaki sin máscara durante un día, y luego caeré enferma una semana. Es una manera de acostumbrarnos a la atmósfera de una nueva nave. -Marc: De acuerdo... Pero, entonces; si duermes conmigo, ¿puedes morirte o enfermar muy grave? -Thail: No, cuando se termine el día me volveré a poner la máscara. (Se acaricia el brazo derecho) ¿No te... no te interesaría saber cómo es mi rostro? -Marc: Estaría genial, pero no quiero ya que no me gusta la idea de ponerte tu salud en riesgo por una... tontería. -Thail: (Se exalta) ''¿Una tontería? -Marc: Lo siento si te ha ofendido, Thail. Pero no lo veo lógico. -Thail: ''(Decepcionada) Como tú digas... -Marc: Mi deber como capitán es cuidar de tí, y no dejar que te hieran. Éso podría dañar tu sistema inmune. -Thail: Sí, tienes razón. Podría salir dañada... E incluso muerta. -Marc: (Sonríe) Aunque, siendo sincero, creo que tu rostro no debe estar nada mal. -Thail: (Tartamudeando levemente) ¿D... de verdad? -Marc: Sí. Categoría:Universo 777 Categoría:Saga 777 Categoría:En obras Categoría:Artículos Privados